Romance vampirique
by Lowen
Summary: Quand un vampire traqué par tous s'attache à une simple humaine et l'entraine dans des aventures inimaginables, imaginez le choc... SPOILERS du FILM!
1. Chapitre Un

**Bon c'est vraiment juste pour le « trip » d'écrire une histoire avec des vampires… Et comme j'ai vu Underworld y'a pas longtemps, ben voilà, je fais une fic Underworld, après, pour ceux qui ont vu le film… Je vais faire quelques entorses à l'histoire et aux personnages, m'en fiche, c'est simplement pour le trip. Voilà … En plus j'suis même pas sûre de réussir à faire quelque chose de bien mais bon lol !**

**Chapitre Un :**

La pleine lune. Les étoiles. Le ciel nocturne. Un spectacle que Betty avait toujours adoré regarder. Cela l'apaisait de perdre son regard dans les profondeurs célestes, et le calme qui régnait sur la place où elle s'était réfugiée achevait de lui faire oublier sa tristesse, ou du moins de la rendre moins forte pour quelques temps. De la changer en mélancolie, en quelque chose de douloureux mais de lointain. Cela faisait peut-être quinze minutes qu'elle avait quitté le bar où elle et ses amies étaient venues fêter leur victoire à leur match précédent, et personne ne s'en était encore inquiété. Normal… Il y avait tellement de monde ce soir-là, tellement de fumée, tellement d'alcool, tellement de bruit… Betty ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit pour regarder autour d'elle. Les vieilles bâtisses du centre ville étaient plongées dans une mi-pénombre qui leur donnait un charme effrayant. Betty se leva du banc où elle était assise et regarda alternativement le bar où elle était censée se trouver, le Macadam, et une des rues qui s'éloignait dans le silence et l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis se ravisa et tourna à contrecœur le dos à cette petite ruelle si charmante pour retourner à l'intérieur. Là, elle fut aussitôt saisie par un bras qui l'entraîna vers le bar.

- C'est ma tournée aujourd'hui ptiote ! déclara sa coéquipière.

- Bon… Si t'insiste !

Betty laissa son amie commander pour elle et elles retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Dans l'ambiance de fête qui régnait, elle oublia bien vite sa tristesse et mêla rapidement ses éclats de rire à ceux des autres. Mais cependant, elle le ressentait au plus profond de son cœur, ce n'étaient pas de réels éclats de rire… La soirée se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit, et lorsqu'elle fut trop fatiguée pour pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts, elles décidèrent de rentrer. Betty fut la première à sortir, et pendant que ses amies restaient interminablement à l'intérieur, elle s'appuya contre le mur de la bâtisse voisine et fixa l'obscurité de la nuit. Son regard erra quelques temps dans le vague, puis il accrocha une silhouette qui s'approchait rapidement et silencieusement. Elle n'accorda cependant pas d'importance, habituée à voir du monde traîner dans les rues jusqu'à des heures impossibles, et elle regarda à l'intérieur. Quelques-unes de ses amies avaient enfin passé le pas de la porte, mais il en restait encore la moitié à l'intérieur. Elle poussa un soupir et regarda le ciel quelques instants, pour finalement reposer son regard sur la silhouette qui se tenait maintenant immobile, comme figée sur place. C'était un homme plutôt grand, vêtu avec élégance de noir des pieds à la tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus détailler son allure car ses amies étaient finalement prêtes à partir et l'une d'entre elle la happa au passage. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux brillants la fixer intensément. Elle suivit docilement son amie mais jeta néanmoins un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Elle chercha partout mais fut incapable d'apercevoir la moindre trace de son mystérieux inconnu…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les rues étaient silencieuses et probablement désertes à de nombreux mètres à la ronde. Mais la lune était pleine, et cela suffisait à le faire sursauter à chaque bruit léger qu'il entendait, à chaque murmure du vent. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour à nouveau tendre l'oreille, concentré comme jamais, et il sursauta comme un dément quand un chat déboula d'un coin de la rue. Il se maudit et reprit sa marche silencieuse. Sa fuite de ville en ville depuis la Hongrie n'avait pas été sans danger, mais il préférait cependant les courses poursuites bruyantes plutôt que les jeux de cache-cache sans fin. Et cette nuit-là, c'était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une grande partie de cache-cache. Et contre qui exactement, il était incapable de le deviner, et il ne savait pas exactement s'il préférait que ce soit avec des lycans ou avec des vampires. Les deux se révèleraient de toute façon mauvais pour lui s'il se faisait attraper. Il changea une nouvelle fois de direction en accélérant le pas, se demandant où il pourrait trouver refuge pour les quelques temps à venir. Il changea une nouvelle fois de direction en cherchant partout un quelconque abris, et déboucha finalement sur ce qui semblait être la place de l'hôtel de ville. Il faillit faire demi-tour quand la silhouette d'une jeune femme solitaire attira son attention. Aussitôt il se rappela combien il avait faim. Il s'approcha rapidement et silencieusement. Elle était appuyée contre le mur et son regard était perdu dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Il se prépara à parcourir la distance qui le séparait d'elle d'un bond et tous ses muscles se tendirent, mais à ce moment-là, le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur lui un dixième de seconde, mais cela suffit à le stopper. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi, mais quelque chose le figea sur place. Quelque chose qui émanait de cette frêle silhouette qui semblait ne pas lui prêter attention. Un groupe de personnes sortit d'un café et emmena sa victime au loin, mais il croisa son regard et sentit tout son être frémir. Alors qu'il allait les suivre pour ne pas perdre de vue la jeune femme, il entendit résonner dans son dos les bruits de pas tant redoutés et partit à toute allure dans les rues de la ville. Il leva la tête et pesta à voix haute contre cette maudite pleine lune et contre ces saletés de lycans. Il finit par les distancer aux abords d'un cimetière, et sans aucune hésitation, il alla se cacher dans l'une des cryptes.

Il fut une époque où jamais il n'aurait supporté l'idée de se terrer dans un cimetière. Cette vieille image folklorique du vampire qui se cache dans un cercueil l'agaçait au plus haut point. Mais depuis plusieurs mois, depuis qu'il fuyait lycans et vampires comme on fuit la peste, il avait laissé de côté ses principes, même les plus grands, pour quelques temps du moins. Juste en attendant de pouvoir rétablir sa situation. Même si depuis le réveil de Markus il avait de moins en moins de chance d'y parvenir. Une fois calé aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait, il resta quelques instants les oreilles aux aguets puis se laissa finalement gagner par le sommeil.

Il ne se réveilla qu'en début de soirée le lendemain, et sortit de sa crypte en toussotant. Les pâles lumières du jour n'étaient pas tout à fait totalement envolées, mais cela faisait des décennies maintenant que cela ne lui faisait plus rien, une désagréable sensation de picotement, rien de plus. Il s'engagea sans hésitation dans l'une des ruelles et se dirigea aussitôt vers la place de l'hôtel de ville. Mais elle n'était naturellement pas là. Et il mourrait de faim. Il resta quelques temps immobile puis décida qu'il irait chercher de quoi satisfaire sa faim ailleurs. De toute façon, le trouble était semé dans son esprit, il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi il avait si hâte de la retrouver…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dire que le réveil avait été facile pour Betty le lendemain matin était bien loin de la vérité. Par chance elle était en vacances et n'avait donc pas eu à se lever pour aller en cours, mais ça n'en avait pas été moins pénible pour elle de se lever. Elle avait rendez-vous avec des amis en ville pour dix heures et le seul moyen pour elle de s'y rendre était de prendre le bus à neuf heures. Et la matinée avait été bien surprenante. Pas à cause d'évènements inhabituels, mais plutôt à cause de l'étrange sentiment qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de certaines personnes. Comme ces deux hommes qui ressemblaient vaguement à des motards. Ils étaient restés appuyés sur le même mur toute l'après-midi en fixant tous les passants comme s'ils allaient être leur prochain repas. Elle avait frissonné des pieds à la tête quand ils l'avaient dévisagée _elle_. Elle qui refusait la plupart de baisser les yeux devant des regards hostiles, elle avait sentit une telle animalité dans les yeux de ces deux-là qu'elle avait tout simplement pressé le pas. « Deux chiens qui louchent après un morceau de viande » avait-elle murmuré. Et il lui avait bien semblé entendre grogner les deux motards lorsque ces quelques mots lui avaient échappés.

Et quand elle revint au Macadam pour la deuxième soirée consécutive, pour de nouveau fêter une victoire, elle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Et en même temps elle ressentait un étrange sentiment d'attente et d'excitation. Mais tout était normal. Elle retrouva les mêmes visages, et finit par retrouver sa tristesse. Ce café était un endroit qui la rendait triste, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait trop de souvenirs pénibles qui s'y rattachaient. Et pour les mêmes raisons que la soirée précédente, elle se sentit obligée de sortir prendre l'air quelques instants. Elle alla directement s'asseoir sur le même banc que la veille, et ferma les yeux pour s'habituer au calme et à la fraîcheur nocturne. Elle sursauta quand elle quelqu'un vint s'asseoir brusquement à ses côtés, et elle fit un bond de côté en apercevant les deux yeux qui la hantaient depuis la veille. Elle se recula jusqu'à être bloquée par l'accoudoir, et fixa ses deux yeux verts sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Puis elle détailla ensuite le visage de l'homme auxquels ils appartenaient. Elle aurait été incapable de le décrire, mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle se mit à trembler imperceptiblement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ses errances le ramenèrent finalement sur cette fameuse place. Il s'appuya négligemment contre un mur et fixa cette place qui était aussi vide que possible. Il ne craignait plus grand-chose puisque la lune était à présent décroissante, et de toute manière il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Il resta immobile durant un long moment, et enfin, il la vit. Elle sortait du même café que la veille, et elle alla directement s'asseoir sur le banc qui était le plus éloigné du café, comme si elle cherchait une paix momentanée. Aussitôt, il rejoignit le banc d'un bond silencieux et s'assit brusquement à ses côtés. Elle sursauta et s'écarta de lui autant que possible, mais elle resta néanmoins sur le banc. Il en profita pour la détailler autant que possible, pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire afin de ne jamais oublier ce visage qui le perturbait tant. Il ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite mais elle aussi le dévisageait, et il s'aperçut bientôt qu'elle tremblait. Il laissa échapper un rire de dépit. Naturellement qu'elle tremblait, la pauvre devait être morte de peur. Mais pourtant elle restait là, à le regarder, comme hypnotisée. Et s'il ne savait pas lui-même que les vampires n'avaient aucun pouvoir hypnotique, il aurait bien pu penser qu'elle l'était. Il cessa de la regarder et détourna son regard pour le fixer sur le banc d'en face, qui était vide comme tous les autres. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux sur la place, et soudain son appétit se réveilla. Il se tourna vers elle une nouvelle fois et s'aperçut qu'elle ne tremblait plus, qu'elle avait retrouvé de l'aplomb et il sourit. Elle avait du cran…

- Vous me voyez navré d'interrompre vos rêveries, dit-il, mais voyez-vous… Je suis affamé.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Vous ne le devinez pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Sans un mot de plus, il vint caresser d'un doigt le cou de la jeune femme qui tressaillit à ce contact, mais ne bougea toujours pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme ceux-là, déclara-t-elle.

- Comme qui ?

- Comme ceux-là, répéta-t-elle en montrant du doigt le banc d'en face.

Il se leva d'un bond et regarda dans la direction indiquée. Sur le banc se trouvaient à présent deux hommes qui les regardaient fixement. D'un geste, il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui.

- Me ferez-vous l'honneur de me faire connaître votre prénom ?

- Betty… Et vous êtes ?

- Vous n'auriez aucun intérêt à connaître mon nom. Et eux non plus, ajouta-t-il en découvrant deux crocs acérés.

Betty écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se défaire de sa poigne de fer, mais il serra plus fort encore et l'obligea à se tenir derrière elle. Les deux hommes se levèrent et découvrirent eux aussi des crocs bien plus effrayants que ceux de son inconnu. Elle se rapprocha d'elle-même de lui pour chercher à échapper aux regards affamés des deux autres et ferma les yeux quand elle entendit un hurlement lugubre. Elle se força à les rouvrir quand elle sentit que l'homme relâchait sa prise sur elle et se trouva face à deux monstres hideux. Aussitôt les mots montèrent naturellement à ses lèvres.

- Des… loups-garous ?

Son regard se tourna alors vers l'homme et elle le dévisagea. Et lui, qui était-il exactement ? Un autre loup-garou ?

- Bien, nous n'allons pas nous battre pour de la nourriture mes amis !

Betty lui jeta un regard horrifié et tenta de s'enfuir, mais il ne la lâcha pas et même il la fit passer devant lui.

- Personnellement, je peux très bien me passer de sang pour ce soir, donc si vous êtes réellement si affamés que ça, je vous la laisse !

- Mais à quoi jouez-vous ? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je sauve ma peau, vous m'en voyez navré ma chère, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser lacérer par des lycans enragés.

- Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car d'un geste brutal, il l'envoya balader à quelques mètres devant lui. Elle se retomba à genoux à quelques pas seulement des deux créatures et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put comme pour éviter la fin…


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Chapitre Deux **:

C'était la seule solution qu'il avait pour sauver sa peau. C'était tout ce qu'il avait vu comme issue de secours. Et il n'avait pas le choix, il devait survivre, même s'il devrait pour cela sacrifier cette jeune humaine qui l'avait captivé en un seul regard. Il recula de quelques pas pendant que les lycans observaient cette jeune humaine… Betty… Betty… Il profita de ce court laps de temps pour chercher un moyen de s'enfuir sans qu'ils puissent retrouver sa trace. Mais alors qu'il observait discrètement la ruelle qui s'enfuyait vers l'est, dans le dos des deux bêtes, il entendit un coup de feu suivi d'un glapissement de douleur. Lorsqu'il fixa de nouveau son attention sur ce qu'il se passait, il s'aperçut que Betty n'était plus là et que l'un des lycans se tenait à genoux, probablement blessé à mort.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, plus de peur que de mal… Elle en a dans la tête cette gamine, j'te l'avais bien !

Il tourna la tête et aperçut non loin trois silhouettes. Celle de Betty qui lui était devenue familière, et deux autres penchées au-dessus, qui lui étaient également familière. Il grimaça en découvrant ses crocs et profita de cet instant de confusion pour s'enfuir. Il jeta un dernier regard à Betty, et, après un court temps d'hésitation, il sauta par-dessus les lycans et s'enfuit en courant à toutes jambes vers le cimetière, espérant y trouver une nouvelle fois un endroit sûr. Et dès le lendemain soir, il quitterait la ville… Betty… Heureusement elle était sauve… Du moins elle l'était quand il s'était enfui… Grâce à ces deux misérables… Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son refuge, des questions venaient se bousculer dans sa tête, et plus il les chassait, plus elles revenaient au galop. Il ralentit peu à peu le pas et s'arrêta devant la grille du cimetière. Le silence était total et seul le bruit de sa respiration précipitée résonnait dans l'air. Il posa sa main sur le mur d'enceinte du cimetière et s'y appuya quelques instants. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là venaient faire en France ? Pour le poursuivre ? Voulait-elle se venger de sa machination contre Viktor ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi avait-elle pris la peine de sauver Betty au lieu de profiter de l'occasion pour se débarrasser de lui ? Betty… Elle était sauve, et puis il n'avait de toute façon aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour elle… Mais pourtant… Ce voile de tristesse au fond de son regard, cette force invisible qui se dégageait d'elle… Cette impression d'être aspirée dans ses beaux yeux verts… Il secoua la tête en riant à voix haute. Il était en train de se faire du souci pour une humaine… Une humaine qui n'avait pas vingt ans, sans aucun intérêt… Une humaine qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard… Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur et ouvrit la grille d'un coup de pied. Il se fichait royalement de cette humaine, de cette Betty… Elle n'était qu'une proie avec laquelle il aurait aimé s'amuser… Et pourtant, alors qu'il allait s'enfermer dans la même crypte que la veille, le hurlement à la lune d'un lycan le poussa à sortir du cimetière et à partir à la rechercher de _sa_ victime…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors qu'elle sentait les regards des deux loups-garous posés sur elle, Betty se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y a peu, par hasard semblait-il, lui avait justement parlé de vampires et de loups-garous pendant un long moment. Et les loups-garous ne supportaient pas l'argent… L'un des loups-garous fit un pas vers elle se saisit de sa chaîne qui, elle l'espérait, était fait d'un argent assez pur pour l'aider un instant, et elle fouetta avec la main qui se tendait vers elle. Le loup-garou recula d'un bond grognant, et se prépara à sauter sur elle quand un coup de feu résonna. Betty sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener quelques mètres plus loin.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, plus de peur que de mal… Elle en a dans la tête cette gamine, j'te l'avais dit !

Betty releva vivement la tête vers les deux personnes qui se tenaient au-dessus d'elle, reconnaissant l'une des deux voies. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui lui avait parlé de vampires et de loups-garous, ce qui n'était apparemment pas vraiment du au hasard. Il y avait aussi une jeune femme au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs. Betty ne leur accorda pas plus d'importance que cela et se tourna vers son inconnu. Son inconnu qui s'était hâté de prendre la fuite sans même un regard… Son inconnu qui n'avait vu en elle qu'un morceau de viande. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cette vérité lui serra le cœur et lui donna envie de pleurer. D'autres coups de feu résonnèrent et des hurlements lugubres résonnèrent dans toute la ville. Une main se tendit vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Elle leva la tête vers l'homme et le regarda fixement.

- Allez Betty, on ne va pas traîner plus longtemps ici !

Elle lui sourit rapidement et saisit sa main. Il s'agissait bien de Michael, et elle lui faisait totalement confiance. Elle avait fait sa rencontre lors de l'un de ses matchs. Il était assis tout seul à l'écart dans la tribune, et lorsqu'elle était montée saluer quelques-uns de ses amis à la fin de la rencontre, il lui avait adressé un signe de la main. Elle était allée à sa rencontre, et ils avaient échangé quelques mots. Le lendemain, ils se retrouvaient en ville autour d'un verre pour discuter tranquillement. Et il avait découvert qu'elle était passionnée par les histoires de vampires. Alors il lui en avait raconté une. L'histoire d'une guerre entre les loups-garous et les lycans, une guerre qui durait depuis des siècles, depuis que l'un des Anciens nommés Viktor avait condamné sa fille à mourir pour être tombée amoureuse d'un lycan. Le lycan en question, Lucian, n'avait depuis vécut que pour une seule chose : se débarrasser de Viktor. Et quelques années auparavant, peut-être deux ou trois, avait eu lieu une grande bataille au cours de laquelle Viktor et un autre Ancien périrent, ainsi que Lucian. Elle avait adoré cette histoire et avait demandé de nombreux détails à Michael, et il lui répondait toujours en souriant. Les vampires de cette histoire ressemblaient plus ou moins à ceux de _Lestat le Vampire,_ sauf qu'il y avait cette guerre avec les lycans…

Et maintenant, elle était en train de courir à toute allure dans les rues de sa ville, entraînée toujours plus rapidement par Michael justement, qui ne lui avait pas lâché la main. A leur côté courait la femme aux cheveux sombres. Elle tirait de nombreux coups de feu suivis chaque fois par d'horribles glapissements, et plus la poursuite durait et plus une connexion entre l'histoire de Michael et ce qui se produisait se faisait dans son esprit. Elle jeta un nouveau regard à la jeune femme alors qu'ils débouchaient dans le parc du château et elle fut persuadée qu'il s'agissait de la Sélène dont Michael lui avait parlé… Et maintenant elle était quasiment certaine que cet humain qui avait été mêlé à cette guerre et qui appartenait désormais aux deux races était Michael.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter dans un sous-bois, et Michael la lâcha et se tourna vers elle. Elle remarqua sans broncher que des crocs commençaient à lui apparaître et comprit que ses idées étaient justes.

- Cours, lui souffla-t-il en lui glissant dans la main une lourde arme à feu. Cours le plus vite que tu pourras. Ne reviens surtout pas sur tes pas.

Elle le regarda un instant s'éloigner d'elle en commençant sa transformation, puis elle tourna les talons et entama une course solitaire à travers les bois sombres. Elle alla pendant un long moment toujours tout droit, coupant parfois à travers bois pour rejoindre plus vite le chemin et gagner du temps, puis elle commença à tourner une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, en s'arrangeant pour ne jamais faire demi-tour. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait à l'orée de la grande plaine herbeuse qui s'étendait au pied du château en vallonnant sur des kilomètres. Les lumières de la ville étaient maintenant lointaines, et le silence était total, elle n'entendait même plus de coups de feu ou de cris résonner. Il n'y avait que le battement frénétique de son cœur et sa respiration saccadée. Elle s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Elle reprit son souffle peu à peu en se repassant les évènements de la soirée en tête, et elle s'apprêtait à se laisser glisser le long de l'arbre pour reposer ses jambes endolories lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle rouvrit les yeux et pointa brusquement son arme sur l'inconnu. _Son_ inconnu. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son visage et ses vêtements recouverts de poussière, mais elle recommença à trembler alors qu'il la dévisageait. Son arme redescendit alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses yeux verts, mais il fit un geste pour s'approcher d'elle et elle redirigea son arme droit vers sa tête.

- Ce ne sont que des balles en argent, ça ne me fera absolument rien, déclara-t-il tranquillement.

- Peut-être que ça suffira quand même à me débarrasser de toi, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils un dixième de seconde pour toute réponse, puis il tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la ville. Betty suivit aussitôt son regard et aperçut un groupe qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Elle le fixa stupidement mais le vampire la saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna dans le sous-bois.

- Lâche-moi !

- Boucle-là !

- Lâche-moi ! répéta-t-elle plus fort.

- Je t'ai dit de la boucler, répéta-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle. Sauf si tu veux qu'ils nous retrouvent plus vite, tu as plutôt intérêt à faire ce que je te dis.

- C'est toi qu'il cherche, pas moi.

- Et même si c'était vraiment le cas, tu crois que s'ils tombent sur toi ils passeront leur chemin et te laisseront tranquille ?

- Peut-être bien si je leur dit où _toi_ tu es.

Le vampire la fixa pendant de longues secondes puis la lâcha en lui tournant le dos et partit.

- Fais comme tu voudras ! déclara-t-il.

Betty resta debout durant quelques instants, hésitantes. Puis sans plus réfléchir elle lui courut après pour le rattraper et resta avec lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était retourné sur la place et avait trouvé là le cadavre des deux lycans qui les avait attaqué. Puis il avait tout simplement suivi les bruits de poursuite qui résonnaient dans toutes les rues de la ville. Il ne l'avait aperçue qu'aux approches du château, elle était en train de fuir avec Sélène et ce foutu lycan, et ils étaient tous les trois poursuivis par d'autres lycans. Des lycans par dizaine. Il fulminait littéralement de rage, il était clairement hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche à _sa_ proie. De plus, il l'avait senti, il l'avait nettement entendu, il n'y avait pas que des lycans dans la ville, il y avait aussi d'autres vampires. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était des _Tueurs_. Et ils n'abandonneraient pas leur course tant qu'ils n'auraient pas atteint leur but. Et il y avait dans cette ville leurs trois proies principales. Sélène, le lycan et lui-même.

Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés de quelques dizaines de mètres du château, il vit le lycan donner une arme à Betty et la pousser à fuir seule le plus loin possible. Aussitôt, le vampire s'élança à sa poursuite, aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle courut durant de nombreux mètres sans jamais ralentir, la peur semblant lui avoir donné des ailes. Puis elle s'arrêta à l'orée du bois et s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre pour se reposer, exposée à la vue de tous. Il la rejoignit en quelques bonds et se planta devant elle. Il avait au début l'intention de la saigner pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, mais il se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage, et quand elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et qu'elle pointa son arme vers lui, il était trop tard, le simple fait de croiser son regard avait fait s'envoler toute idée de la faire disparaître. Elle tremblait encore… De peur probablement une fois de plus. Alors qu'elle menaçait de lui envoyer une balle en plein front, il entendit de lointains bruits de pas et des murmures se rapprochant d'eux. Il tourna la tête vers la ville et aperçut au loin un groupe de vampires. Ou ben peut-être était-ce des lycans, la lune n'était pas pleine, ils n'étaient donc pas obligatoirement transformés, même s'ils restaient dangereux pour lui… Et pour elle. Il s'aperçut qu'elle les avait vu aussi et qu'elle les regardait fixement sans faire le moindre geste pour se cacher. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna vers le sous-bois.

- Lâche-moi !

- Boucle-là !

- Lâche-moi ! répéta-t-elle plus fort.

- Je t'ai dit de la boucler, répéta-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle. Sauf si tu veux qu'ils nous retrouvent plus vite, tu as plutôt intérêt à faire ce que je te dis.

- C'est toi qu'il cherche, pas moi.

- Et même si c'était vraiment le cas, tu crois que s'ils tombent sur toi ils passeront leur chemin et te laisseront tranquille ?

- Peut-être bien si je leur dit où _toi_ tu es.

- Fais comme tu voudras, dit-il finalement avant de s'éloigner.

Si cette petite sotte voulait faire l'expérience d'une rencontre avec une armée de vampires ou de lycans, livre à elle, lui savait déjà ce que ça pouvait donner. Mais au-delà de toute la rage et la colère qu'il pouvait exprimer, il ressentait une douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer… Une douleur qui s'envola aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Betty derrière lui. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et la regarda un instant dans les yeux puis il reprit sa marche en silence, avec _sa_ victime à ses côtés…


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Bon, chapter three, j'suis très inspirée… J'aime tellement les vampires lol, et puis j'ai eu deux reviews encourageantes ;) auxquelles je vais m'empresser de répondre d'ailleurs ! **

****

**Shetane******avant tout : MERCI ! heureuse que ça te plaise lol (et je ne suis pas contre un petit peu de pub je te l'avoue… même si j'écris plus pour le trip qu'autre chose lol) donc donc donc… Lol, en fait je ne sais même pas quoi dire… Oui, voilà, c'est ça que je voulais dire… (lol elle a bobo à la cabessa Lowen… désolée, il est tard j'reviens de l'entrainement donc j'suis en plein délire…) donc au sujet de Sélène et Michael… Ils seront bien présents dans l'histoire, et même très présents tu verras ;) bon, je te laisse à ta lecture lol, biz !****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre Trois :**

****

Trois heures. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils marchaient sans s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Mais cette fois-ci c'était lui qui la suivait. Il n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Elle devait rentrer chez elle. Et il ne voulait plus la perdre du regard. Donc il la suivait. Elle avait dit que s'ils marchaient à allure forcée, ils arriveraient chez elle en un peu plus de trois heures, et bien avant le lever du jour, puisque c'était le plein hiver. Et il lui avait fait confiance. Cependant, il ne cessait de se retourner pour surveiller leur arrière, ralentissant ainsi leur allure.

- Tu vas arrêter oui ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se retournait pour la énième fois.

Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard mauvais et recommença à marcher. Mais derrière elle. A quelques mètres derrière. Il ne supportait pas de la voir. Il ne supportait pas sa présence, il ne supportait pas la chaleur de son corps près du sien. Tout simplement parce qu'il éprouvait un certain plaisir à toutes ces choses, et qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine. Certes une humaine qu'il avait suivi pour la protéger en quelques sortes, mais une humaine tout de même. Betty… Elle avait toujours son arme à la main et elle serrait la crosse comme si elle craignait de la voir s'envoler. Il était clairement visible qu'elle était elle aussi plus que tendue et inquiète mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle se contentait de marche à une rapide cadence.

Quelques temps plus tard, ce fut à son tour à elle de s'arrêter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer, elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, et il crut que le monde s'écroulait. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite et la regarda d'un air impassible.

- On est presque arrivés. C'est dans cette rue là, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes puis elle s'engagea dans la dite dure et quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient devant chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer silencieusement. Une fois dans l'entrée, elle tendit l'oreille quelques instants puis le saisit par la manche pour l'attirer à sa suite. Il la suivit docilement, de nouveau sous son charme, observant sans se lasser sa chevelure bouclée aux reflets automnaux. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et l'entrouvrit, puis, se ravisant, la referma. Elle le regarda un instant, hésitante, mais il l'encouragea muettement.

- C'est… la cave… Enfin je me suis dit que si tu voulais un endroit où la lumière n'irait pas pour passer la journée ça ne serait pas trop mal.

- C'est parfait, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Elle le regarda intriguée, puis sourit et s'écarta pour qu'il puisse passer. Il descendit quelques marches et se ressaisit. Il se retourna brusquement et la regarda.

- Et ne t'avises pas d'être absente quand je me réveillerais !

- En tout cas mes parents et mes frères, eux, ne seront pas là, tu pourras sortir de la cave sans risques.

Sur ces mots, elle referma rapidement la porte et il l'entendit s'éloigner. Il écouta soigneusement où elle se trouvait dans la maison pour repérer sa chambre, et lorsque de longues minutes plus tard il fut sûr qu'elle était endormie, il sortit silencieusement de la cave et retrouva sans difficultés sa chambre. Là, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et la contempla longuement. Puis il releva la tête et observa les murs où étaient accrochés de nombreux posters de fantasy, puis une chose finit par accrocher son regard. Sur la table de nuit, non loin de là où elle avait posé l'arme que le lycan lui avait donnée se trouvait une carte de visite. Celle de Michael Corvin… Ce maudit lycan… Elle le connaissait donc avant l'aventure de cette nuit. Mais de où ? Comment ? Et surtout… Pourquoi ? Eux qui passaient tant de temps à se cacher et à camoufler leur piste, pourquoi prendre le risque de tout gâcher à cause d'une humaine ? Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle et se leva doucement. Finalement, peut-être bien qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial qui expliquait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui faire, qu'il pouvait simplement la regarder pendant des heures sans se lasser… Alors qu'il étudiait une carte géographique d'un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas accrochée au mur, le réveil se mit à sonner furieusement et Betty remua dans son sommeil. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était près de six heures du matin et qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser. Il se retira rapidement et silencieusement et alla se terrer dans la cave. Il poussa quelques cartons quelque peu moisis et se cala contre le mur tout au fond de la cave, et ferma les yeux pour son sommeil vampirique avec l'image de _sa_ proie dansant devant ses yeux…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Betty se réveilla complètement épuisée et mit de longues minutes à se lever malgré la sonnerie insistante de son réveil. Elle finit par balancer un oreiller dessus et dut se lever pour aller le chercher. Elle resta quelques instants debout au milieu de sa chambre à réfléchir les sourcils froncés… Toutes les péripéties de la veille avaient-elles réellement eu lieues, ou bien avait-elle simplement trop fait la fête ? Elle secoua la tête en abandonnant la question et se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers la salle de bain. Ca allait être une dure journée de cours… Elle savait qu'elle et les autres n'avaient pas été raisonnables de faire la fête deux soirs de suite en pleine semaine, mais en même temps… Elles n'avaient pas eu le choix. Une victoire, une sortie. Elles avaient gagnée le Samedi et avaient été obligées de remettre la sortie au Mardi soir. Puis elles avaient gagné le Mercredi soir et avaient choisi de faire la fête le soir même… Betty jugea le résultat trop effrayant pour tenter de recommencer lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la glace. « Plus jamais la fête en semaine » se jura-t-elle. Ca devait être cela. Elle avait beaucoup bu. Durant sa courte période de sommeil elle avait fait des rêves loufoques, influencés par les récits de Michael. Le lycan… Elle avait entendu _son_ inconnu l'appeler comme ça dans ses nombreux marmonnements alors qu'ils cheminaient. Non, elle avait _rêvé_ qu'il l'appelait ainsi… Décidemment il en fallait peu… Des histoires à dormir debout, un mystérieux inconnu et de la fatigue… « Et de l'alcool… » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Elle se passa la tête sous l'eau froide et se décida à se remuer.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la salle de bain l'esprit moins embrumé qu'auparavant, mais toujours aussi épuisée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à toute cette histoire. Elle était à moitié tentée d'aller vérifier dans la cave, mais elle n'en avait plus le temps. Elle courut dans la cuisine attraper quelque chose à grignoter et repassa en rafale dans sa chambre pour attraper son sac… Et fit un arrêt sur image devant sa table de nuit. Elle cligna bêtement des yeux et fronça les sourcils en tendant la main vers l'arme qui se trouvait poser là. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et son esprit se désembrunît violemment. Ce n'était _pas_ un rêve, et il y avait bien ce vampire, _son_ inconnu dans la cave. Elle secoua la tête en se rappelant qu'elle avait un bus à prendre. Elle mit l'arme pêle-mêle dans son sac et prit la carte de visite de Michael puis sortit de chez elle en courant, sans savoir qu'en bas dans sa cave un vampire à moitié endormi écoutait le doux bruit de ses pas.

La matinée fut la plus ennuyeuse de toute sa vie, si une matinée durant laquelle on récolte une bonne volée de devoirs supplémentaires peut être considérée comme ennuyeuse. Elle avait été strictement incapable de suivre ne serait-ce qu'une minute de cours et avait dormi durant l'heure de permanence qu'elle avait. Mais le midi, elle avait eu un regain d'énergie suffisant pour sortir la carte de Michael de sa poche. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de la rue qui ne lui disait pas grand-chose. Elle se renseigna rapidement autour d'elle et apprit que c'était une rue tout à fait à l'écart du centre ville, à la périphérie de la ville, mais qu'elle pouvait s'y rendre assez facilement avec le bus urbain, ce qu'elle décida de faire… Et dans la journée, quitte à rater les cours. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se promener seule de nuit depuis qu'elle savait que les vampires et les … lycans couraient les rues. Elle prévint donc l'une de ses amies qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle serait sûrement absente l'après-midi, et se dirigea en courant vers l'arrêt de bus. Elle descendit à l'arrêt qui lui avait été indiqué et se renseigna de la direction à suivre, et elle arriva finalement en vue d'un groupe d'immeubles plus ou moins abandonné.

- Moui, un peu comme l'immeuble où les vampires interrogeaient les lycans dans l'histoire de Michael, murmura-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle se frappa le front avec la paume de la main. Ce n'était PAS une histoire, et cet immeuble où avaient lieu les interrogatoires existait réellement. Elle continua à ressasser toute cette histoire dans sa tête en s'avançant vers le bon, ouvrit la porte d'une simple poussée et commença à monter les marches. Une fois devant le bon numéro, elle hésita. Et s'il n'était pas là ? Et si… Et s'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu revenir ? Et si…

- Betty ?

Elle se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix de Michael dans son dos. Il portait un sac de supermarché mais elle devina que ce n'était pas de là qu'il revenait.

- J'ai euh…

- Des questions ? C'est légitime, dit-il en souriant. Je t'en prie, entre, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant la clé.

- Où est Sélène ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Au sous-sol, répondit-il à voix basse. Vraiment pas si stupide que ça, dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit en retour et introduit la clé dans la serrure. Elle entra dans la pièce en plissant les yeux. Les volets étaient tirés et des pans de couvertures avaient été ajoutés pour empêcher toute lumière d'entrer. Elle s'avança encore un peu pour que Michael puisse entrer, et elle referma la porte.

- Pousse bien le verrou.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement la tête et s'exécuta, puis elle le suivit dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Il y avait quelques tas de couvertures étalés par terre et une pile de vieux journaux dans un coin. Elle s'assit sur l'une des couvertures en ramenant ses genoux vers elle pour attendre que Michael arrive.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure-ci ? demanda ce dernier en s'asseyant.

- Si mais… Ce n'est pas que j'avais trop de questions sans réponse mais… Je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin d'être sûre que… J'avais l'arme que tu m'as passée comme preuve mais j'avais besoin de vérifier… Comment ça s'est terminé hier ? demanda-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

- Et bien… Des vampires sont arrivés, des Tueurs… Des sortes de mercenaires, des soldats habitués à la traque. On ne sait pas qui ils cherchaient exactement… Mais ils avaient un bon nombre de proie de choix ce soir-là, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Les lycans se sont enfuis, et ce sont les Tueurs qu'il a fallu mettre en déroute… Ca n'a pas été si difficile… Mais nous devrons partir dès ce soir.

- Où ? demanda-t-elle avec précipitation.

- Loin. Pour un temps. Pour les éloigner de toi.

- Mais ce n'était pas moi qu'ils cherchaient… Si ? demanda-t-elle mal assurée.

- Je ne pense pas, mais il n'y a pas de risques à prendre.

- Bon… De toute façon j'ai déjà pris un risque en venant ici… avoua-t-elle en souriant.

- En effet, mais ne t'en fais pas. Nous comptions partir… Nous devons réapprovisionner notre stock de munitions…

- Ah oui, tiens, dit-elle en attrapant l'arme à feu qui était dans son sac.

- Non, dit-il précipitamment. Non, garde-la. Et même je vais t'en passer une deuxième. Et des munitions, on ne sait jamais.

- Pourquoi deux ?

- Une avec des munitions pour les lycans, une avec des munitions pour les vampires.

- Mais je ne sais même pas tirer !

- Je mettrais ma main au feu que tu saurais très bien te débrouiller en cas de besoin !

- Bien…

- Tu devrais retourner au lycée… La nuit va bientôt tomber l'air de rien.

Betty regarda sa montre et hocha la tête. Elle avait bien mis deux heures en tout pour faire le trajet à l'aveuglette depuis son lycée, et il lui en faudrait bien autant pour y retourner, et la nuit commencerait à tomber entre temps. Elle soupira et se leva.

- Attend un instant.

Michael se dirigea vers une pièce voisine et revint avec un sac à dos en tissu résistant qu'il lui tendit.

- Il y a tout ce qu'il te faudra là-dedans.

- Merci.

- Tu n'en auras sûrement pas besoin ne t'en fais pas.

- D'accord.

- Betty… J'aurais été ravi de faire ta connaissance, vraiment et… Sélène aussi. Sélène était plus qu'heureuse de te rencontrer, même si ça a été dans des conditions agitées. Regarde-moi.

Betty releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait confiance, tout irait bien, et même si tout allait mal, il avait confiance en elle, elle saurait gérer la situation. Elle sourit faiblement et prit le sac en continuant à le regarder. « Il a aussi les yeux verts » songea-t-elle. Mais elle ne parla pas à Michael de _son_ inconnu.

- Ca ira. N'oublie rien, on se reverra tôt ou tard, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant faiblement et se dirigea rapidement vers son lycée. Michael et Sélène… Ils étaient entré soudainement dans sa vie et en étaient ressortis tout aussi rapidement… Mais pourquoi Michael avait-il autant insisté sur le fait que Sélène aussi avait été ravie… Heureuse même… Mais tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance. Elle jeta comme elle put son nouveau sac sur l'une de ses épaules et se mit en marche pour rejoindre son lycée le plus rapidement. Plus d'importance. Soudain elle s'arrêta et se frappa la tête une nouvelle fois avec la paume de la main. Elle avait oublié de parler de son inconnu à Michael. De _son_ vampire qui dormait tranquillement dans sa cave… Et pourtant elle se rendait compte qu'il avait été dans ses pensées à chaque instant lors de sa discussion avec le « lycan ». Elle hocha les épaules. Si Sélène et Michael partaient, il allait sûrement partir aussi… Pour les mêmes raisons de sécurité, sauf que lui ça serait pour sa propre sécurité… Betty songea avec un pincement au cœur que sa vie ne serait plus la même pour une longue période…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il se réveilla en ouvrant brusquement les yeux et en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps. Il referma les yeux un instant en s'affaissant contre le mur puis se leva d'un geste souple. Il tendit l'oreille quelques instants et son cœur s'accéléra quand il n'entendit aucun bruit dans la maison. Il devait pourtant être assez tard, elle aurait du être là… Il sortit de la cave et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre où il trouva jeté pêle-mêle sur le lit le manteau de la jeune fille, des cahiers, et plus loin dans un coin de la pièce un sac qui n'était pas là la veille. Son intuition le poussa à aller en vérifier le contenu et il y trouva deux armes à feu avec de nombreuses munitions aussi bien pour les lycans que pour les vampires. « Michael » murmura-t-il rageusement. Et elle, où était-elle ? Où était donc _sa_ victime ? Un éternuement retentit de l'autre côté du mur et il comprit qu'elle était dehors, probablement sur la terrasse. Il s'y précipita hors de lui et y déboula en furie alors qu'elle était tranquillement allongée dans une chaise de jardin, vêtue d'un gros pull de laine et la tête levée vers la lune. Il se planta devant elle et elle tourna tranquillement la tête pour poser un regard paisible sur lui qui failli lui faire perdre toute contenance, mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en contenant sa rage.

- Je regarde la lune. Ca te va ? Et non, je n'ai pas été mordue, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Mais assied-toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une autre chaise de jardin.

- Non merci, répondit-il en commençant à effectuer de grands allers-retours pendant qu'elle se contentait de le suivre tranquillement du regard. Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il fait nuit ! Il fait nuit et tu es dehors !

- Ca va, je n'ai plus peur des méchants loups-garous je suis gr… .

Betty s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase et leva la tête vers lui. Il s'était arrêté de marcher et la regardait comme si elle était folle.

- Bon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, admit-elle. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a pas de danger, je…

- Tu as de quoi te défendre c'est ça ? Tu étais où aujourd'hui ? Chez Michael ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher sa question de ressembler à un reproche.

- Comment tu… demanda-t-elle interloquée, puis ses yeux se firent durs et lancèrent des éclairs. Tu es entré dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme où la colère était contenue.

- Je…

- Tu as fouillé ma chambre ? répéta-t-elle en haussant la voix.

- Non, pas fouillé… J'ai senti l'odeur de ce lycan et…

- Primo, il s'appelle Michael, et pas « le lycan », et deuzio, tu n'as aucune excuse pour être entré dans MA chambre !

- Je m'excuse… se surprit-il à dire.

- Tu quoi ?

- Je… Je m'excuse, ça te va ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix satisfaite.

Il jeta vers elle un regard surpris. Où bien elle était complètement folle et il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, ou bien… Ou bien elle savait qui il était et elle était fière d'avoir réussi à lui faire prononcer des excuses… Oui, ce lycan… Michael avait du le lui dire, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ?

- Il t'a dit qui je suis ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Qui ça ?

- Michael, dit-il en s'énervant. T'a-t-il dit qui je suis ?

- Non… Nous n'avons même pas parlé de toi à vrai dire, j'ai… oublié de parler de toi, vraiment, avoua-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, et se demanda bien pourquoi… Même si elle avait su qui il était… Elle n'aurait rien su de l'histoire, de sa machination qui avait échouée à cause de Sélène… Mais le lycan aurait pu lui dire quand même quel genre de personne il pouvait être… Et il ne voulait pas. Il se redressa et regarda les étoiles. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache quel être abominable il était. Il tourna son regard vers elle et vit qu'elle s'était levée et qu'elle le scrutait avec une grande attention. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était en grande réflexion et il fronça les sourcils.

- Voyons… Tu es en fuite, et tu crains les vampires autant que les lycans, voir plus… Tu connais Michael et Sélène, et tu méprises plus que de raison Michael… murmura-t-elle.

« Pas si bête que ça ! », tels avaient été les mots du lycans à son sujet… Et s'il lui avait raconté l'histoire ? Toute l'histoire ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait réagit bien vite pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas censée connaître l'existence des lycans et des vampires. Et si elle devinait ? S'il s'était trahi ?

- Kraven ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Bon, nouveau chapitre… Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui je pense… Et juste une réponse à Angelina Johnson cette fois : Si tu n'as pas encore vu Underworld, ça m'embête de te le dire mais peut-être que tu devrais attendre avant de lire la suite, non parce que bon… Il y a beaucoup de « spoilers » dedans, et tu n'aurais plus aucune surprise en regardant le film… Déjà qu'avec les trois premiers chapitres ça le fait pas tellement… Enfin voilà, je te conseille de regarder le film avant de continuer après tu fais comme tu veux lol ! je n sais pas trop mais je crois qu'il passe encore sur Canal… enfin je suis pas sûre hein ! enfin bref… Et merci aussi à Mellyna Yanou: pareil, je te conseille le film, il est excellent!**

**Chapitre Quatre :**

Il avait fouillé dans sa chambre ! Il avait osé ! Betty sentait la colère monter en elle quand elle se rendit compte de cette évidence : pendant qu'elle dormait, il avait quartier libre ! Et s'il était entré dans sa chambre quand elle dormait l'autre nuit ? Et s'il lui prenait l'envie de la mordre dans son sommeil ? Une peur naquit en elle en même temps que la colère et elle leva vers lui un regard foudroyant. Elle crut l'espace d'un instant distinguer une lueur de regret au fond de ses beaux yeux verts mais elle admit rapidement qu'elle avait sûrement rêvé.

- Tu as fouillé ma chambre ? répéta-t-elle en haussant la voix.

- Non, pas fouillé… J'ai senti l'odeur de ce lycan et…

- Primo, il s'appelle Michael, et pas « le lycan », le coupa-t-elle en haussant encore la voix.

L'entendre appeler Michael « le lycan » et le voir le mépriser à chaque occasion commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Naturellement en tant que vampire, il était normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. Surtout que Michael n'était pas n'importe quel lycan… Qu'il n'était pas qu'un lycan d'ailleurs quand elle y réfléchissait. Mais de là à le détester à ce point…

- Et deuzio, tu n'as aucune excuse pour être entré dans MA chambre ! acheva-t-elle en le fusillent du regard.

- Je m'excuse… dit-il rapidement dans un murmure.

- Tu quoi ?

- Je… Je m'excuse, ça te va ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix satisfaite.

Il s'excusait… Ca ne devait pas être dans ses habitudes, cela se voyait tout de suite. Quelque part elle avait de la peine pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un vagabond, il avait du vivre pendant de longs siècles dans une grande demeure ou quelque chose comme ça, et ne devait pas non plus être n'importe qui… Il avait peut-être été mêlé à cette histoire avec Michael, Sélène et Viktor… Elle savait qu'elle était sur le point de comprendre quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi…

- Il t'a dit qui je suis ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle, brusquement tirée de ses réflexions.

- Michael, dit-il en s'énervant. T'a-t-il dit qui je suis ?

- Non… Nous n'avons même pas parlé de toi à vrai dire, j'ai… oublié de parler de toi, vraiment, avoua-t-elle.

Elle le vit soupirer de soulagement et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi craignait-il autant de dévoiler son identité ? Etait-il si important que ça aux yeux des vampires et des lycans ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour être pourchassé ainsi ? Peut-être s'agissait-il de Soren, l'homme de main de Kraven… Non, Michael lui avait dit qu'il avait été tué par un lycan… Alors qui pouvait-il bien être… Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils et la lumière se fit tout à coup dans son esprit… Elle avait été stupide de ne pas l'avoir compris tout de suite…

- Voyons… Tu es en fuite, et tu crains les vampires autant que les lycans, voir plus… Tu connais Michael et Sélène, et tu méprises plus que de raison Michael… murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'observa attentivement quelques secondes. Une minuscule lueur de panique s'était allumé dans son regard il la regardait intensément en attendant la suite.

- Kraven ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il ferma les yeux un instant lorsqu'il entendit son nom dans la bouche de sa victime. Elle savait, elle avait deviné, et tout ça parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour lui donner une « piste »… Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle connaissait l'histoire, elle savait qui il était, alors qu'allait-elle faire ? Le chasser pour toujours et l'oublier ? Aller voir Michael et Sélène pour le leur dire ? Il n'avait plus qu'à fuir. De toute façon il lui fallait changer de lieu, l'endroit était devenu bien trop risqué ces derniers temps… Mais si des lycans s'en prenaient à elle ? Et alors, quelle importance ? Il rouvrit les yeux et l'observa. Elle le regardait, elle attendait une réponse, même si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Où était l'intérêt de répondre ? Et où était l'intérêt de rester à la contempler ? Nulle part, il n'y avait aucun intérêt… Il la contempla pourtant encore de longues minutes. Elle avait cessé d'attendre une réponse, elle avait compris qu'elle n'en aurait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, et une fois qu'il fut debout près d'elle, elle se leva et le regarda dans les yeux. Sans avoir aucun contrôle, il se pencha doucement vers elle en fermant les yeux et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas mais elle avait recommencé à doucement trembler. Il frôla son visage de ses lèvres puis dévia toujours sans réfléchir vers son cou. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour la mordre alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, mais un coup de feu retentit et il poussa un cri de douleur. Aussitôt il la repoussa et elle retomba sur son siège. Il regarda partout autour de lui et aperçut dans le jardin une silhouette bien familière.

- Sélène, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Ecarte-toi d'elle ! ordonna cette dernière. Tout de suite !

Kraven s'exécuta en boitant, la balle étant arrivée dans sa cuisse. Par chance elle était en argent et il aurait vite fait de guérir, si du moins Sélène en restait là. Elle s'approcha rapidement de Betty qui n'avait pas quitté Kraven du regard. Ce dernier la regarda également et ne comprit pas ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Mais si Sélène n'avait pas été là, il aurait fondu une nouvelle fois sur sa proie sans pouvoir se retenir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait… Il ferma les yeux et reporta son attention sur Sélène, celle qui aurait du être sa reine s'il avait réussi son coup. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Betty qui aussitôt sembla revenir à elle. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers elle et elle prit la main que la vampire lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

- Prend tes affaires, je t'emmène, déclara Sélène.

- Mais où ?

- En sécurité, répondit-elle en jetant un regard haineux à Kraven. Vas-y, prend tout ce qui pourra t'être utile mais fais vite, et habille-toi plus chaudement.

Kraven regarda Betty rentrer chez elle en courant et il l'entendit se diriger vers sa chambre et commencer à ranger ses affaires dans un sac.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire d'elle ? demanda Sélène d'une voix froide.

- A ton avis ? répondit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse. Que pourrait faire un vampire avec un humain ?

- Je t'interdis de la toucher, répliqua-t-elle.

- Oh j'ignorais que c'était une proie de choix… J'aurais peut-être du la saigner la nuit dernière…

Il continuait à surveiller les bruits venant de la chambre de Betty, et il remarqua justement une absence de bruit. La jeune fille s'était arrêté de bouger soudainement, comme figée sur place. Elle devait être en train d'écouter, pensa-t-il soudainement alors que Sélène le fusillait du regard et pointait son arme sur lui. Si elle avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait entendu, il avait menti… Il ne fallait pas que Sélène sache ce que lui-même avait un mal fou à admettre… Ce que lui-même n'avait pas encore admis, ce que lui-même se refusait à croire.

- Je te préviens, si je te vois t'approcher d'elle encore une seule fois, je te tue.

- Pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant, quand tu en as encore l'occasion ?

- Parce que j'ai …

Sélène fut interrompue par un rugissement suivit de trois coup de feu bruyant qui venaient de la chambre de Betty. Sans réfléchir, Kraven se dirigea en courant pour aller voir et Sélène lui emboîta le pas. Elle le rattrapa devant la porte de la chambre et le dépassa en l'envoyant balader plus loin dans le couloir. Il la fusilla du regard et entra à son tour de quelques pas dans la chambre. Betty allait bien, elle se tenait debout contre le mur du fond et elle avait le regard fixé sur un lycan qui gisait sur le sol. Elle tenait à deux mains l'une des armes de Michael et elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Tu es prête ? lui demanda Sélène.

- Un instant, répondit Betty en se ressaisissant.

Il la regarda rassembler rapidement ses dernières affaires et alors que Sélène l'aidait à porter ses sacs, il entendit une voiture se garer devant la maison. Sélène sembla ne rien remarquer et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se mit en travers de son chemin comme il put.

- Il y a une voiture devant la maison, dit-il.

- Je sais, dit-elle en l'écartant de son chemin. C'est Michael.

Il fit une rapide grimace qui dévoila ses crocs et il leur emboîta le pas. Dehors, une camionnette passe-partout se tenait devant la maison, et en effet, il put apercevoir Michael au volant. Sélène mit tous les sacs de Betty pêle-mêle à l'arrière et elle lui fit signe de monter à son tour.

- Mais… mes parents ?

Sélène eut un geste d'hésitation et regarda un très court instant Michael.

- Monte, répondit-elle simplement.

Betty la regarda un instant puis hocha la tête et obéit. Sélène ferma la porte derrière elle et ouvrit la portière avant. Elle s'apprêtait à monter quand Kraven s'avança rapidement vers elle. Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant mais ne sortit aucune arme.

- Alors, pourquoi ne te débarrasses-tu pas de moi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle avait commencé à dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre, mais qu'il avait quelque part besoin de savoir. Il connaissait Sélène. Elle allait lui avouer quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important su sujet d'elle, de Viktor, de Markus peut-être… Quelque chose d'important au sujet de…

- Parce que j'ai vu comment elle te regardait.

Sur ces mots, elle monta dans la camionnette et referma la portière sans plus un seul regard, laissant Kraven seul debout au milieu de la rue déserte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« A ton avis ? Que pourrait faire un vampire avec un humain ? »_

La voix de Kraven résonnait dans sa tête. Que pourrait faire un vampire avec un humain… Le dévorer, le saigner… C'est ce qu'il avait dit… Qu'il aurait peut-être du la saigner la nuit précédente… Betty soupira pour la énième fois et se cala comme elle le put dans un coin de la camionnette en resserrant le col de son manteau. Kraven… Ainsi donc_ son_ inconnu était le conspirateur de toute cette histoire… Et il n'avait jamais eu aucune autre idée en tête que de la saigner… Elle aurait du le savoir, ne l'avait-il pas jeter au pied des deux lycans la veille en parlant d'elle comme d'un morceau de viande ? Et puis, il allait la mordre quand Sélène était arrivée… Et si elle n'était pas arrivée, il l'aurait mordue… Mais pourtant… Elle avait cru discerner tant de choses dans son regard alors qu'il s'était approché d'elle… Des choses auxquelles elle ne voulait plus donner de nom… Elle avait été plus déçue que jamais… Et puis ce lycan avait débarqué dans sa chambre alors qu'elle écoutait… Mais elle avait eu le temps de sortir une arme et de le tuer… Elle sortit la dite arme qu'elle avait glissé dans sa ceinture et l'observa en souriant. Michael avait eu raison, elle savait viser et se servir d'une arme, mais cela n'avait rien de bien réjouissant… Son sourire s'effaça et elle regarda ses sacs… Des vêtements et un sac avec quelques objets auxquels elle tenait trop pour pouvoir risquer de les perdre, rien d'autres. Et ses parents. Elle avait cherché dans le regard de Sélène si sa réponse signifiait qu'ils étaient morts. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé la réponse. Elle avait juste compris l'urgence et l'importance de la situation pour la femme, et elle avait obéit. Laissant derrière elle sa maison, sa famille, ses amis, sa vie et… Kraven… Elle se saisit la tête dans les mains et essaya de chasser toutes ces pensées de sa tête. Elle entendait vaguement Michael et Sélène discuter entre eux, mais elle ne discernait rien de ce qu'ils se disaient. La camionnette n'était pas faite a priori pour transporté un quelconque voyageur, et elle était ballottée à chaque virage et à chaque secousse. Elle se leva et essaya d'installer les sacs qui se trouvaient là en plus des siens pour se caler et elle finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil plus ou moins profond.

Elle fut réveilla par les doux rayons du soleil et se redressa péniblement. Elle était toujours installée dans la camionnette mais la porte était grande ouverte et la lumière matinale y pénétrait. Elle se secoua mentalement et finit par descendre de la camionnette pour regarder partout autour d'elle. Ils avaient du rouler toute la nuit, et ils se trouvaient maintenant en pleine campagne. Le terrain était plat et la vue encore peu dégagée, mais aussi loin que se portait son regard ne se dressait que des arbres. Elle contourna la camionnette et aperçut un grand manoir, du style de la petite noblesse d'il y avait quelques dizaines d'années. La porte était grande ouverte et les volets du rez-de-chaussée étaient grands ouverts. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, et elle se dirigea vers le manoir. L'intérieur sentait plus ou moins la poussière, mais mis à part cette impression d'abandon, tout était net et semblait neuf. Elle vit Michael passer avec un carton au fond d'une grande salle sur sa gauche et descendre par un escalier. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et le descendit à son tour. Le sous-sol n'avait plus rien de poussiéreux et était loin de sembler à l'abandon.

- Réveillée ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Michael.

- Ouais… Où on est ?

- Chez nous… En quelques sortes…

- Oui mais c'est _où_ chez vous ?

- Quelque part en Bretagne… Ca doit faire plusieurs mois qu'on est installé ici, en France.

- Vous habituez où tous les deux avant… tout ça ?

- En Hongrie. Mais notre fuite et… Tu n'as pas faim ?

Betty lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension mais hocha la tête. Il s'était interrompu au milieu de sa phrase et était passé à un sujet complètement sans importance… Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose… Leur fuite et quoi ? Elle hocha les épaules et l suivit à travers le sous-sol qui était composé de nombreuses pièces. Et la même question se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête… Qu'allait-il se passer pour elle maintenant ? Et pourquoi avait-elle été mêlée à toute cette histoire ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son intuition lui disait que ce n'était pas du au hasard…


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Bon Chapitre Cinq, oui je sais, j'avais dit que je n'en mettrais qu'un aujourd'hui, mais en fait, c'est parce que je comptais bien travailler un peu… Je devais faire mon devoir de philosophie aujourd'hui pour ceux que ça intéresse lol, mais non… Bah je ferais tout ça demain… J'ai plutôt intérêt parce qu'après ça sera la rentrée (et donc je publierais moins vite pour information…)… Bref, fin de 3615 mavie, je réponds à mes reviewers !**

****

**Angelina**** Johnson :** et bien… bien je vois que tu ne suis pas mes conseils lol… Bon de toute façon je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de spoilers trop importants dans els suivants chapitres, mais comme on ne sait jamais, je le répète : fais attention si tu ne veux pas gâcher le film ;) Sinon, merci pour tes reviews encore une fois, j'apprécies grandement parce qu'elles sont longues :) Et pour finir, oui Betty est un personnage inventé de toute pièce… Enfin pas réellement inventée, mais pour aller dans le sens de ta question (je pense) elle n'est pas tirée du film, ni d'aucune fiction d'ailleurs… J'suis pas très claire là lol bon en fait Betty est grandement inspirée de moi… Parce que je suis une grande rêveuse et que j'adore les vampires tout simplement…

**Shetane** : Oui d'accord j'avoue… Kraven peut paraître peu brillant aux yeux de certains ;) mais moi je l'adore, j'adore les méchants, et j'adore les vampires de ce genre, et j'adore les vampires tout court, et puis et puis… J'aime bien Kraven voilà :) je ne dirais pas qu'il ne brille pas, mais disons plutôt qu'il n'a pas de bol parce que la belle Sélène est plus futée que lui

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre Cinq :**

Ils ne restèrent que quelques jours au manoir, le temps pour Michael et Sélène de mettre un certain nombre de cartons dans la camionnette, et de mettre leur bagage à l'arrière d'un magnifique 4x4. Betty les aida à trimbaler quelques cartons par-ci par-là, mais Sélène insista avant tout pour qu'elle s'exerce quelque peu au tir. Ce que Betty fit sans rechigner, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela. Puis ils partirent, sans que Betty ne sache où. Elle avait été plus que silencieuse durant ces quelques jours. Elle n'avait rien à dire tout simplement. Mais en revanche, elle avait matière à penser. Ses « ravisseurs » avaient tout simplement évité de parler de sujets qui touchaient de près ou de loin à toute cette histoire ou au futur, et elle ne pouvait de toute façon penser à rien d'autre qu'à Kraven… _Son_ inconnu…

Ils roulaient depuis maintenant quelques heures. Sélène était au volant de la camionnette et Michael conduisait le 4x4, avec Betty à ses côtés. Le silence était total, et Betty n'avait toujours pas envie de parler. Pas pour que la conversation ne soit de nouveau évitée. Elle avait bien remarqué que Michael lui jetait souvent de rapides coups d'œil, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle regardait le paysage de campagne défiler, luttant contre le sommeil. Michael mit en route l'autoradio mais sur le coup d'une impulsion, elle se pencha et l'éteignit. Il la regarda surpris mais ne dit rien. Elle recommença à regarder le paysage et se demanda s'ils allaient réellement s'embarrasser d'elle encore longtemps où s'ils allaient finir par la laisser seule.

- Où on va ?

- Tiens, tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole ?

- Je t'ai posé une question.

- Et je n'y répondrais pas.

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé et tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'extérieur.

- Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Où on va ?

Il soupira et ne répondit pas. Betty ne lui accorda plus d'attention et regarda fixement la route.

- En direction de la Hongrie pour le moment. Mais avant on te ramène. Et on poussera les lycans et les vampires à nous poursuivre, ajouta-t-il après un bref regard dans le rétroviseur. On ne se débarrasse pas de toi, c'est juste que…

- C'est bon.

- Mais tes parents…

Il poussa un soupir et fit un appel de phare, et alla se garer quelques mètres plus loin, en s'engageant sur un chemin terreux. Il descendit de voiture et alla voir Sélène qui l'avait suivit. Betty descendit du 4x4 à son tour et se dirigea vers eux.

- Mes parents quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque agressif.

- Les lycans… ou les vampires, je ne sais pas exactement, les ont attaqué… On ne sait pas où ils sont mais ils les ont emmenés. Avec tes frères. C'est pour ça aussi qu'on va aller en Hongrie, répondit Sélène.

- Oh rien que ça alors ! C'est vrai, ça ne servait à rien de me le dire avant maintenant !

- Arrête Betty, dit Michael. Le fait est qu'une grande bataille se prépare. Markus est loin d'être resté inactif ces derniers temps, et il met en place ses pions pour une gigantesque partie d'échec.

- De toute façon ce n'était pas tes parents. Tes vrais parents sont morts, annonça Sélène de but en blanc.

- Pardon ?

Sélène jeta un regard à Michael qui secoua la tête mais qui se dirigea vers le 4x4 et remonta dedans. Betty se tourna vers Sélène et la regarda fixement. Cette dernière sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis elle soupira.

- Je t'en ai trop dit. On te ramène chez toi, c'est tout.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et remonta dans la camionnette. Betty frappa de rage dans un caillou et remonta à son tour dans le 4x4. Le reste du trajet fut plus que silencieux. Il y avait une tension incroyable. Betty remarqua que Michael était peiné et qu'il regardait plus souvent que jamais dans son rétroviseur pour chercher le regard de Sélène, mais même si elle en mourrait d'envie, Betty ne lui adressa pas la parole et ne lui dit pas qu'en fin de compte, elle se fichait de tout ça. Elle se fichait de tout ça parce que ce qui comptait réellement pour elle à cet instant, c'était revoir Kraven, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus… Plus jamais… Même si son cœur refusait de le croire.

Une fois arrivé, ils fouillèrent la maison de fond en comble et constatèrent que le cadavre du lycan avait disparu. La maison avait plus ou moins été saccagée, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lycans ou de vampires dans les environs.

- Fais bien attention à toi, dit Michael une fois qu'ils furent sur le point de partir.

- Moui… marmonna Betty.

- Eh, dit-il en l'obligeant à le regarder. Ca ira, et on reviendra avec tes parents, ajouta-t-il pendant que Sélène levait les yeux au ciel.

Betty hocha la tête les regarda s'éloigner vers leurs véhicules. Au dernier moment Michael fit demi-tour et lui tendit une enveloppe. Puis sans un mot, juste avec un sourire, il repartit. Betty resta un certain moment debout dehors, toute seule, écoutant le silence, puis elle rentra chez elle. La maison était vide mais toutes les pièces empestaient une odeur de sang et de viande. Elle alla dans la cuisine et s'assit sur la table pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. De l'argent… En espèce et une carte bancaire. Elle laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux, l'enveloppe et son contenu toujours à la main, et regarda fixement le mur devant elle. Puis elle passa dans le salon et alluma la télévision pour tomber sur les informations. Des informations qui signalaient de violentes guérillas à feu ouvert probablement entre deux clans des cités, et la disparition d'une famille entière. Sa famille. Elle éteignit le poste d'un geste rageur et écouta attentivement les bruits nocturnes. Elle n'avait plus confiance en cet endroit, en cette maison, il lui fallait partir au plus vite. Dehors, les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à apparaître, et elle alla dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages. Les bagages de quelqu'un qui allait longuement voyager…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il n'était pas resté bien longtemps debout au milieu de la rue, car il n'avait pas tardé à deviner que d'autres lycans arrivaient. Il était donc parti le plus vite possible en direction de la forêt, et avait une nouvelle fois parcouru de longs kilomètres pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses poursuiveurs. Il avait réussi à voler un voiture et avait gagné un temps considérable, se dirigeant toujours tout droit, avec l'image de Betty devant les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de l'esprit, et il n'arrêtait pas de maudire les paroles qu'il avait prononcée, tout en étant convaincu qu'il avait pourtant dit la vérité… Plus ou moins déformée certes.

Et puis il était par un grand et extraordinaire hasard tombé sur la camionnette de Michael et Sélène, dans le centre d'une grande ville. Et il avait attendu des heures entières, caché dans l'ombre, de les voir revenir, nourrissant l'espoir fou d'apercevoir une dernière fois Betty, mais elle n'était plus avec eux. Ou alors ils l'avaient laissé quelque part et allaient la rejoindre plus tard… Peut-être qu'en les suivant il pourrait la revoir… Il secoua la tête et se renfonça dans l'ombre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la revoie, il ne voulait pas la revoir… Il fallait en revanche qu'il retourne pour quelques temps en Hongrie, même si c'était risqué. Il n'avait plus d'armes, plus de munitions, et il devait traiter de certaines affaires avec quelques connaissances, et surtout vérifier les rumeurs qu'il entendait chuchoter depuis quelques temps. Des rumeurs absurdes mais qui lui donnaient la chaire de poule. Oui, il irait en Hongrie… Le plus vite possible…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Betty se trouvait dans le métro parisien avec tous ses sacs. Elle était assise sur un banc et attendait la navette qui l'emmènerait à la gare, d'où elle rejoindrait la Bretagne et la maison de campagne de ses parents. Elle était restée aussi peu de temps que possible chez elle, s'arrangeant pour acheter son billet de train et faire quelques courses discrètement, craignant à chaque instant d'être reconnue par n'importe qui. Un lycan, un vampire… Un humain… Des avis de recherche avaient naturellement été lancés, et elle ne souhaitait pas être emmené au commissariat ou bien être interrogée pendant des heures sur les derniers évènements pour au final finir avec un rendez-vous chez le psychologue sept jours sur sept. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle vivait ces derniers jours. Elle se sentait traquée par tout le monde et faisait tout pour passer inaperçue, autant que ça lui était possible avec tous ses sacs. Et elle avait toujours l'une des armes que Michael lui avait passées dans sa ceinture, dans son dos. Avec des balles en argent, parce qu'elle avait bien compris que même sur un vampire cela pouvait se révéler efficace, du moins pour être tranquille un certain temps. Et elle était là, sur son banc, à attendre. Elle sourit silencieusement en repensant que c'était dans un métro que Michael avait aperçu Sélène pour la première fois… Et qu'il avait pratiquement eu le coup de foudre… Ce n'était certainement pas ici que elle allait revoir _son_ inconnu… Elle soupira et se leva en prenant ses bagages. D'ici une dizaine d'heures, elle serait chez elle, en Bretagne…

Elle descendit du bus en sautant les marches quelques heures plus tard et se retrouva sur le bord de la route, dans le centre d'une ville qui était assez éloignée de chez elle, mais c'était la dernière desservie par les bus. Elle saisit donc ses sacs et entama une marche silencieuse. Il devait être cinq heures de l'après-midi et le ciel commençait déjà à s'obscurcir. Bientôt elle pourrait commencer à craindre une mauvaise rencontre, surtout qu'elle serait d'ici quelques kilomètres en pleine campagne. Elle réajusta un de ses sacs et sortit sa deuxième arme qu'elle glissa dans sa ceinture également. Elle sortit également des munitions qu'elle glissa dans ses poches et reprit de plus belle allure sa marche. Elle peinait plus qu'autre chose avec ses sacs, mais elle tint bon, et refusait de toute façon de s'arrêter tant qu'elle ne serait pas chez elle.

La nuit passa à une allure incroyablement lente. Elle faisait de chaque bruit un lycan, de chaque murmure du vent un vampire, et vers la fin de la nuit, elle avait constamment une arme à la main. Et elle avançait encore. A une allure moins rapide mais elle avançait, et déjà une ville qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins était en vue. Elle y arriva lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil se firent voir, et elle s'arrêta sur un banc public où elle souffla quelques instants. Quelques instants qui durèrent peut-être deux heures car elle s'assoupit, et quand elle se réveilla, le soleil était cette fois bien levé. Elle se leva en soupirant et en oubliant ses douleurs aux jambes et se dirigea vers le supermarché. Si elle ne s'autorisait pas de sommeil, il était au moins indispensable de manger un peu. Puis, une fois un rapide repas avalé, elle reprit tant bien que mal sa marche, avec en tête la pensée motivante que d'ici la fin de la journée elle serait paisiblement installée chez elle… En pleine tempête d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire aux informations, et d'après les rafales de vent qui soufflait déjà mais paisiblement installée quand même… Au moins la tempête aura l'avantage de décourager ses poursuivants potentiels… Qui avaient momentanément perdu sa piste elle l'espérait. A cette idée, elle eut un regain d'énergie et accéléra le pas. Et en effet, en fin d'après-midi, alors que le ciel était quasiment noir de nuage et que le vent soufflait fort, elle aperçut le clocher de son village. Elle coupa à travers champs et arriva plus rapidement chez elle. La maison était une vieille demeure paysanne d'une pièce uniquement, et les murs, qui étaient en terre cuite, menaçaient de s'effriter, et la toiture laissait passer quelques courants d'air. Néanmoins la maison avait tenu bon et résisté lors de nombreuses autres tempêtes. Elle y arriva alors que l'obscurité achevait d'être quasi-totale avec la tombée de la nuit. Aussitôt elle posa ses sacs dans un coin et commença à faire un brin de ménage, puis elle prépara de quoi faire du feu dans la cheminée, et au final elle rebrancha l'électricité et l'eau… Et pour finir elle prépara le lit et rangea le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait dans le frigo. Une fois tout cela fait, elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée et ferma un instant les yeux. Un instant seulement car un bruit retentit dehors qui la fit se redresser d'un bond. Elle attrapa une arme et regarda dehors mais ne vit rien. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit de quelques pas sous une pluie battante, l'oreille aux aguets. Ne voyant rien, elle se dépêcha de retourner à l'intérieur, à reculons, et elle se retrouva dos contre le torse d'une personne. Elle resta figée quelques instants, en réalisant son erreur, puis elle se retourna brutalement pour se trouver face à _son_ inconnu…


	6. Chapitre Six

**C'est court, oui, c'est court… Mais ça a été fait entre deux exercices de bio (j'y retourne d'ailleurs, hey j'ai fini ma philo :p )… Il fallait que j'écrive comprenez-moi lol, alors je livre un court chapitre… Et je remercie encore mes rares lecteurs ;) **

****

****

****

**Chapitre Six :**

****

- Toi ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il la regarda quelques instants puis passa à côté d'elle sans un mot pour refermer la porte.

- Sors de chez moi ! Tout de suite ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle avait voulu le revoir, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, mais maintenant qu'il était là devant elle, elle voulait qu'il disparaisse de sa vie, elle voulait l'oublier lui et les mots qu'ils avaient prononcé.

- Mieux vaut nous barricader du mieux qu'on le pourra, dit-il sans faire attention à elle.

Sur ces mots il rouvrit la porte et sortit sous la pluie durant de longues minutes en refermant derrière lui. Betty le vit fermer le volet et elle l'entendit poser quelque chose pour le bloquer solidement. Puis elle crut l'entendre faire de même pour la porte du cellier et celle du garage, puis finalement, après de longues minutes d'attente, il vint frapper au carreau de la fenêtre. Elle le regarda à travers la vitre de longues secondes, hésitantes, puis elle se décida en soupirant. Elle alla lui ouvrir et lui tourna aussitôt le dos pour aller chercher de quoi se sécher pendant qu'il verrouillait les volets et la fenêtre. Elle lui jeta une serviette à la figure et se dirigea vers le fauteuil qu'elle avait du quitter plusieurs minutes plus tôt.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, dit-il avec ironie. Je vais très bien, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, continua-t-il. Le voyage jusqu'ici n'a pas été des plus aisés mais je pense qu'au final ça val…

- Boucle-là, lui dit-elle avec exaspération. Pourquoi est-ce que je me soucierais de toi alors que je ne suis qu'un bout de viande à tes yeux ?

Elle l'entendit se figer et le silence devint complet. Elle allait se lever pour pouvoir regarder quelle expression était peinte sur son visage quand un violent coup de tonnerre résonna. La foudre tomba non loin de la maison et l'électricité fut totalement coupée.

- Manquait plus que ça, grogna-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea en se repérant facilement vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvaient des allumettes, mais en chemin elle se retrouva bloquée par Kraven. Elle resta figée sur place, n'osant plus bouger, ne voulant plus s'éloigner de lui, et elle se sentit trembler à nouveau. Elle serra les poings pour essayer d'arrêter mais il leva une main et la passa délicatement dans ses cheveux, ce qui acheva d'avoir raison d'elle. Il baissa la tête vers elle à la recherche des ses lèvres, et ils restèrent de longues secondes collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se frôlant juste, leurs souffles se mêlant sensuellement. Puis grâce à un effort plus que surhumain, Betty baissa la tête et le contourna pour aller attendre des allumettes. Elle vit du coin de l'œil dans l'obscurité sa silhouette qui était restée figée sur place. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et craqua une allumette qu'elle jeta dans le tas de bois. Aussitôt le bourrage de papier qu'elle avait fait s'enflamma, suivi par les petites brindilles puis toute la cheminée s'embrasa, projetant dans la pièce une lumière chaleureuse et créant d'étranges ombres. Betty se dirigea vers un tiroir où se trouvaient quelques bougies en jetant un coup d'œil à _son_ inconnu. Il était toujours debout au même endroit. Elle attrapa les bougies et les déposa sur la table. Elle atteignit ensuite des tasses à café et fit tenir les bougies comme elle put dedans en faisant couler de la cire. Elle en installa quelques-unes dans la pièce, non sans sursauter à chaque violent coup de tonnerre. Lorsqu'elle jugea que l'éclairage était tout à fait suffisant pour une calme soirée, elle voulut se tourner à nouveau vers Kraven mais elle s'aperçut qu'il avait enfin bougé et qu'il se tenait debout près de la cheminée, appuyé d'un bras sur le manteau, le regard pensif plongé dans les flammes. Betty le regarda longuement puis alla s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges non loin de lui, partagée deux attitudes. Elle pouvait passer toute la soirée, et même les nuits suivantes à l'ignorer et à simplement rester immobile sur ce siège. Il n'y avait aucun doute que si elle faisait cela, il resterait également debout toutes les nuits devant la cheminée. Elle en avait l'intime conviction. Mais d'un autre côté elle était irrésistiblement attirée par lui et mourrait d'envie de retourner dans ses bras, quand bien même ce serait pour y trouver la mort dans une morsure… Une divine morsure… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se sortir cette idée de la tête et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, où elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle en avait du cran… Un cran incroyable qui le rendait presque admiratif… Elle avait parcouru tout ce chemin seule, de chez elle jusqu'à cette petite maison de campagne, peut-être même sans se douter des dangers qu'elle affrontait… Rien que de prendre le train et de passer par la capitale seule avait été un énorme risque pour elle… Et finir à pied sur de longs kilomètres, de jour comme de nuit sans s'arrêter… Elle avait du courage à revendre… Et pourtant elle avait une fois de plus tremblé… Et lui… Que diable faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas poursuivi sa route jusqu'en Hongrie ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse la fuite une fois de plus ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la retrouve par hasard ? Il lui jeta un regard. Elle était paisiblement endormie, sa tête dodelinant sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea vers elle et la souleva doucement pour aller la déposer dans le lit. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture puis alla lui-même s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, replongeant son regard dans les flammes, savourant la douce chaleur du feu. Comment en était-il arrivé là… A peine quelques semaines auparavant, il ne pensait qu'à survivre et ne cessait de construire de nombreux plans pour avoir sa revanche sur Sélène et Michael et sur les autres vampires… Et il l'avait aperçue. Juste de loin, elle était seule contre le mur de ce café… Une victime de choix, sans défense et l'esprit ailleurs, elle n'aurait peut-être même pas eu le temps de ressentir la morsure. Mais elle avait posé son regard sur lui. Son regard triste mais apaisant… Et depuis il s'était conduit comme le plus parfait imbécile en ne pensant qu'à elle, tout le temps, et en la pourchassant même inconsciemment… Il l'entendit gémir dans son sommeil et se tourna vers elle. Elle était en train de cauchemarder, et elle avait de bien bonnes raisons pour cela. Cependant il haussa les épaules et n'alla pas la réveiller. Il redoutait de l'approcher maintenant… Dès qu'il sentait son corps contre le sien il perdait toute raison… Si elle avait été une vampire, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple… Mais elle était une humaine. Une jeune humaine dont la vie serait brève… Et lui pourtant savait déjà qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais, pas même en plusieurs millénaires…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il n'y avait que des flammes. Des flammes, de la chaleur, de la fumée. Et des hurlements, des hurlements à glacer le sang, des coups de feu, des cris… Betty ne voyait que des images floues, mais elle se savait au cœur d'une immense bataille où s'entretuaient lycans et vampires. Et au milieu de toute cette agitation se trouvait quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un… Quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de sa famille, de ses amis, et elle courait de toutes ses forces vers eux. Mais plus elle essayait de les rejoindre et plus la chaleur et les cris s'intensifiaient et gagnaient en horreur. Puis finalement elle rattrapa cette chose si importante à son cœur mais brutalement celle-ci s'évapora et à la place apparu le visage le plus cruel et le plus empli de malice qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Elle se réveilla alors dans un cri et se jeta dans les bras de la personne qui était assise à ses côtés. C'était Kraven. Il l'avait entendu s'agiter de plus en plus et il s'était approché d'elle pour s'asseoir doucement sur le bord du lit. Ses mains avaient survolé le visage et le corps de Betty mais il n'avait pas osé la secouer pour la réveiller. Et elle le serrait maintenant de toutes ses forces comme si elle craignait de tout perdre si elle le lâchait. Il se surprit à la prendre dans ses bras et à lui caresser les cheveux d'une main pour la réconforter, et au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se relâcha un peu, mais resta dans ses bras. Il n'osait plus bouger, il n'osait plus faire un geste, de peur que cet instant de paix ne se brise. Et elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle ne voulait pas quitter la chaleur si rassurante de ces bras après le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire…

Pourtant au bout de très longues minutes, alors qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir dans ses bras, Kraven l'écarta doucement et se releva pour retourner s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Betty le suivit du regard et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, trouvant la pièce froide tout à coup, puis, hésitant longuement, elle finit par se lever et par aller se planter devant lui. Il leva le regard vers elle, s'apercevant qu'elle tremblait encore, mais il comprit alors pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps que c'était d'émotion. Ce qu'il provoquait chez cette jeune humaine était si fort qu'elle en tremblait d'émotion. Il lui tendit alors une main qu'elle saisit et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne comprenait pas, mais ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Betty l'emplissait d'une calme joie, et il se surprit à vouloir que e temps s'arrête pour toujours…

**Hé hé je casse l'ambiance je sais mais… Profitez-en bien mes ptits loups de cette douce soirée et de ces doux sentiments… Ca va bientôt remuer !**


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Voilà voilà, au lieu de bosser j'écris… Bah… Donc ben je ne sais pas si ça plaira lol mais bon… Toujours un peu de romance !**

****

**Dis Shetane, j'ai appris en lisant ta fic (qui est d'ailleurs géniale je trouve, je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 4 mais j'adore) et tes petits commentaires que tu faisais partie de la bande de ces chères Agua et compagnie ? alalala on m'en cache des choses pas bien ! enfin bref, merci pour le petit coup de pub ;), je te revaudrais ça dès que possible ;)**

****

**Je suis d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui malgré la sale journée de rentrée que j'ai eu… La lune sera bientôt pleine ;) elle est d'ailleurs magnifique ce soir, même pas voilée par les nuages, et brillant de mille feux… Arf… Bon, je poste mon chapitre et je saute par ma fenêtre pour aller rejoindre mon amour de Kraven ! Bye ! ;)**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre Sept :**

****

Le soleil éclairait le grand jardin de son enfance durant de trop brèves éclaircies, mais malgré la pénombre grandissante de l'orage, Betty avait pris son panier de course et avait tranquillement suivi la route pour se rendre au bourg afin d'acheter de nouvelles bougies et de quoi grignoter. Elle comptait aussi acheter le journal pour se renseigner sur le reste du pays. Alors qu'elle était à la caisse de l'épicerie du village, elle soupira et regarda le ciel toujours aussi gris. Son prince de la nuit s'était envolé à son réveil, et elle n'avait pu trouver aucune trace de lui, comme si toute la nuit précédente n'avait été qu'un rêve, et plus le temps passait et plus elle commençait à la croire. Comment aurait-il pu la retrouver de toute façon, perdue comme elle était en pleine campagne ? Et puis comment aurait-elle pu passer toute une nuit enfermée dans une pièce avec lui sans avoir été mordue ? Il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait sûrement rêvé… Un rêve qui paraissait d'ailleurs bien réel… Si réel, doux et tendre qu'elle aurait aimé se rendormir sur le chant pour retourner dans ses bras, dans la chaleur et la tranquillité de la pièce. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand elle reçut une grosse goutte sur le nez et se releva précipitement du banc où elle s'était assise pour se reposer quelques minutes. Cependant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était restée à rêvasser trop longtemps et que la nuit semblait être cette fois réellement tombée.

- Oh non… gémit-elle alors qu'elle se rendait compte du chemin à parcourir avec pour seule arme son panier à provision.

Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie et commença à se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la maison, qui se trouvait à dix bonnes minutes de marche à un rythme soutenu. Betty était une froussarde. Un rien l'effrayait, mais elle avait en revanche un grand courage et un amour incroyable pour le risque qui l'aidait à surmonter ses peurs. Mais cette nuit-là, sous la tempête, sur les chemins presque déserts de campagne avec seulement des champs et des bosquets d'arbres à perte de vue, et surtout à cause des récents évènements, la panique naquit brusquement en elle et s'accrut rapidement. Et dans sa panique elle ne vit pas une branche morte et trébucha dessus pour s'étaler de tout son long juste devant la grille du cimetière. Au même moment un violent coup de tonnerre retentit et la pluie redoubla d'intensité. Il lui semblait entendre au loin des hurlements terrifiants mais elle avait toujours cette petite voix dans sa tête, la voix de la raison qui lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait que de chiens effrayés par l'orage. Elle se redressa et se mit debout avec difficultés, dans sa chute, elle s'était tordue la cheville. Dans sa panique elle se surprit à rire.

- Me voilà maintenant comme l'héroïne du premier film d'horreur venu. La pleine lune est proche, l'orage se déchaîne, et je suis seule en pleine campagne avec une entorse… murmura-t-elle.

D'ordinaire, le fait d'entendre le son de sa propre voix racontant n'importe quoi la rassurait, mais cette fois-ci, avec le bruit de la tempête, elle n'entendit rien, ses mots furent emportés par la vent aussitôt sortit de sa bouche. Elle recommença à marcher, se répétant mentalement que sa maison n'était plus qu'à cinq minutes et qu'une fois à l'abri, elle allumerait un bon feu et se préparerait un bon gâteau pour se remettre de cette frayeur… Elle commençait à récupérer son calme mais elle eut le malheur de jeter un coup d'œil dans le cimetière, et se retint de justesse de pousser un cri. De l'autre côté de la grille, à quelques mètres d'elle seulement, à côté de l'une des tombes se dressait une sombre silhouette, qui était tournée vers elle. Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche et chercha machinalement son arme, qu'elle ne trouva pas pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert ce sac depuis son arrivée la veille… Et quelle erreur elle avait fait, qui donc viendrait l'aider maintenant ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure et que des idées toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit, la silhouette sembla avoir un sursaut, puis elle se mit à marcher tranquillement vers elle, d'un pas souple, rapide et déterminé. Ce fut le déclic qui la poussa enfin à s'enfuir en courant, essayant de ne pas faire attention à son entorse, mais la douleur était telle que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, se mêlant à la pluie. Elle était trempée, elle avait mal, elle avait peur, mais elle ne se laisserait pas avoir sans se battre. Déjà elle sentait monter en elle une sorte de fureur qui lui permit d'accélérer et de gagner du terrain. Du moins était-ce ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle vit au bout de la petite route qu'elle avait empruntée la même silhouette se dresser. Et pendant ce temps les chiens continuaient d'hurler à la lune et elle redoutait de voir surgir à chaque instant un monstrueux lycan. Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et accéléra une dernière fois en passant à coté de la silhouette qui ne bougea qu'au dernier moment pour la saisir par le bras et l'amener vers elle. Une deuxième main lui saisit l'autre bras et l'obligea à faire face. La silhouette criait, mais elle ne comprenait pas quoi… Cependant au fur et à mesure les mots pénétrèrent son esprit et elle cessa de se débattre.

- Enfin… entendit-elle dire dans le vent.

Elle sentit la prise se relâcher et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas en boitillant. Elle leva le regard vers le visage de son agresseur et ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Kraven. Kraven qui la regardait de haut avec un léger sourire en coin. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus et s'enfuit en courant vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura à gros sanglots sur son oreiller. Quand elle l'entendit rentrer et refermer solidement la porte derrière lui, elle se retourna et lui jeta la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, qui se trouvait être par chance un simple oreiller. Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard et eut vite fait d'allumer un puissant feu dans la cheminée.

Elle se leva finalement et recommença à pleurer sans être capable de s'arrêter. Il s'était tourné vers elle et lui faisait face sans rien dire. Il la regardait simplement, aucune émotion dans son regard ne le trahissant. Et elle pleurait. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, elle pleurait parce qu'elle se sentait seule et abandonnée, elle pleurait parce qu'elle se sentait ridicule, parce qu'elle avait mal à la cheville aussi bien qu'au cœur, et enfin elle pleurait parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là et qu'elle avait un besoin fou de lui, de sa présence, de sa force…

- Tu vas te calmer ? lui demanda-t-il calmement.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle. Fous le camp ! Cette fois je suis sérieuse, oublie-moi, va te trouver une autre proie à harceler et à tourmenter ! Ca t'amuse peut-être, lui demanda-t-elle devant son silence obstiné. Et bien pas moi ! J'en ai plus qu'assez, je veux t'oublier, je veux que tu sortes de ma vie ! Je veux… Je veux…

Sa voix se brisa et elle se remit à sangloter puis elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Elle savait qu'il était toujours là, elle savait qu'il ne bougerait pas, et elle savait que s'il faisait le moindre geste pour partir, ce serait plus fort qu'elle, elle bondirait hors de ce fauteuil pour le supplier de rester. Alors que ses pensées et ses sentiments devenaient de plus en plus chaotiques, elle l'entendit se déplacer, et il vint se mettre devant elle. Puis il ploya les genoux pour être et leva la tête vers elle. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, sachant que si elle croisait son regard elle ressentirait une émotion si forte que ça serait la fin de sa raison. Une émotion si forte qu'elle tremblerait plus que jamais, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cet instant, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais capable d'en aimer un autre… Et pourtant elle baissa les yeux et le regarda. Elle se perdit dans son regard qui n'exprimait plus que peine et douceur.

- Je ne partirais pas, dit-il calmement. Même si j'essayais je ne le pourrais pas. Je ne le veux pas. Je veux rester ici, aussi longtemps que tu y resteras… Je ne veux pas d'autre proie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire faussement cruel.

- Tu dis ça, tu dis ça et à la première occasion tu… tu… sanglota-t-elle.

- Je… Je… répéta-t-il pour se moquer d'elle. Je ne ferais rien.

Il se redressa un peu et se pencha vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser. Puis il s'écarta et alla chercher une serviette qu'il lui jeta à a figure.

- Il ne s'agit pas de tomber malade maintenant. Nous partirons bientôt.

- Je ne partirais pas d'ici, déclara-t-elle.

- Oh alors tu souhaites qu'ils te retrouvent ? Je me demande lesquels y parviendront en premier… Les Tueurs ou les lycans ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix d'un air faussement inspiré. Tu es folle ma pauvre…

- Je ne…

- Tu croies que Michael et Sélène arriveront toujours au bon moment pour te sauver la mise ? ne rêve pas trop ma grande, ils se dirigent actuellement vers la Hongrie, et c'est également ce que je vais faire, de grandes choses se préparent.

- Même si je reste ?

- Même si tu restes.

- Pourtant tu viens de…

Il poussa un sifflement d'agacement et se dirigea vers l'obscurité et la fraîcheur du fond de la pièce. Il tira une chaise et s'assit non-chalement dessus. Betty le regarda et vit qu'il était agité et devina qu'il était en proie à un grand combat intérieur. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui en se séchant machinalement les cheveux.

- Et tu m'emmènerais en Hongrie ?

- Certainement pas ! déclara-t-il.

- Bien, disons que c'est parce que tu juges cela trop dangereux, dit-elle lentement avec ironie. Et si je te suivais ? Tu ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher ?

- Parce que tu crois que tu serais capable de me suivre si je décidais de te semer ? ricana-t-il.

- Mais tu n'essaieras pas de me semer, déclara-t-elle.

Il la fixa un long moment puis se leva et se dirigea à nouveau à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce, près du feu, mais elle le suivit une nouvelle fois.

- Pourrais-je envisager d'avoir la paix ?

- Mais je t'en prie, la sortie est par là, dit-elle en désignant la porte d'un vague geste de la main. Pour avoir la paix, rien ne vaut une promenade nocturne. Mmh sous la pluie et dans le vent de la tempête, ça doit être excitant !

- Tu faisais moins la fière tout à l'heure…

Elle lui envoya un petit coup de pied dans les tibias et se dirigea vers la table où elle avait laissé des feuilles et un stylo. Elle s'assit en soupirant et se pencha sur sa feuille. Quelques vers sans logique aucune étaient éparpillés sur l'une des feuilles, et Betty la chiffonna et l'envoya dans la cheminée. Elle écrivait. Depuis toujours. Pour soulager son cœur, n'ayant jamais pu trouver oreille assez attentive pour l'écouter et la comprendre. Et ce soir-là elle essaya à nouveau, mais elle était envahie par tant de sentiments et d'émotions si puissantes qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, et elle finit par s'endormir sur la table.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Qu'elle était belle et ravissante… Kraven soupira pour la énième fois. Mais quelle peste ! Quelle peste quelle peste quelle peste ! Comment avait-elle fait pour le rendre comme cela ? Comment ? … Il soupira en se maudissant. En se maudissant d'être devenu fou d'une simple jeune humaine, et se maudissant d'employer un si dur vocabulaire contre elle. Il se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Elle était assise à la table, affalée sur ce qu'elle avait tenté d'écrire toute la soirée, dormant paisiblement. Il sourit doucement et se dirigea vers elle. Il la souleva délicatement sans même jeter un regard sur ses écrits, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait, et il l'installa dans son lit. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, elle le rattrapa par la manche et l'attira vers elle. Il resta quelques instants immobiles, hésitant, puis alla s'allonger à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Là, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira l'odeur de son corps et posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge palpitante. Elle ne broncha pas et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Il parsema son cou de tous petits baisers puis finalement il s'installa confortablement. Encore une nuit perdue qu'il allait passer à rêver comme une jeune imbécile amoureux dans les bras de _sa_ proie…


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Bon… Je ne sais pas trop ce que va donner ce chapitre… Je verrais lol ! en tout cas merci à mes lecteurs pour leur reviews ;)**

**Commençons par Shetane ;) **alors pour commencer, la Hongrie ben…. Il me semble bien que l'histoire se passe en Hongrie… tout d'abord parce que c'est le pays où vivait le seigneur Alexander Corvinus, l'ancêtre des vampires et lycans là tu sais, bref, et ensuite ben… parce que dans le film y'a des affiches et elles sont ni en français ni en anglais, et puis ben parce que j'pense que c'est la Hongrie donc j'ai décidé que c'était la Hongrie lol. Ensuite… j'ai lu ta fic juste par curiosité, je sais bien que c'était un acte désintéressé par de soucis et d'ailleurs un grand merci, mais je te rassure je ne me sens pas obligé, c'était vraiment par curiosité et merci ma curiosité lol j'aime vraiment beaucoup :)

**SoRN**** DeMoN666 :** encore une personne qui n'aime pas Kraven… alalalalala ouais c'est un pourri raté, mais moi j'aime bien les méchants lol c'est pas de ma faute ! enfin lol en tout cas ravie que ça te plaise ;)

**Shina**** the black angel :** Une z'amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! mdr moi aussi c'est une grande histoire d'amour entre les vampires et moi (tu as lu la Chronique des Vampires de Anne Rice ? Tu as vu le Dracula de F. Copola (je sais plus comment ça s'écrit ' ) tu as vu… lol non j'm'arrête là !) bref, ça fait plaisir de voir autant d'enthousiasme ! mais tu n'aimes pas Kraven non plus hein avoue-le… bouhouhouhou lol enfin bref, voilà !

Encore merci à vous pour les reviews ! moi je poste le chapitre et je vais me regarder le film encore une fois (ça devient obsessionnel… lol) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre Huit :**

Partir… Il était plus que temps de partir d'ici… Tout simplement parce que c'était dangereux. Et parce que l'isolement avec _sa_ victime commençait à le rendre mou. Si mou qu'il commençait à souhaiter que tous l'oublie simplement pour qu'il puisse vivre pour toujours avec elle… Pour toujours… L'avantage de l'immortalité… Quelque chose clochait dans tout ce raisonnement, mais quant à savoir quoi… Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que quand il la regardait à présent, il sentait son cœur se serrer de peur et d'appréhension, sans savoir exactement pourquoi… Et cela faisait maintenant de trop nombreux jours qu'il cherchait à savoir, à chercher, à trouver cette vérité qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, assis devant le feu. Elle le laissait tranquille, il avait même parfois l'impression qu'elle ne le voyait plus, puis elle venait s'asseoir à côté de lui et elle pensait elle aussi. Elle semblait tellement absorbée par ses pensées que dans ces moments-là il aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Cette nuit-là avait commencé comme les autres, sauf qu'il avait décidé de partir… Et de la quitter… Et de l'oublier… Il se leva de son fauteuil et alla la voir. Il leva les yeux et grigna lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était dehors, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle avait simplement ouvert les volets et se tenait en tailleur, le visage levé vers le ciel. La tempête était passée depuis quelques jours et plus aucun nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel. Il suivit son regard et soupira d'agacement. Naturellement, elle regardait encore la lune… La lune qui serait pleine d'ici quelques jours. Et alors… Alors il serait trop dangereux de rester dans ce tas de pierre… D'ailleurs, le danger était déjà présent, et il devenait de plus en plus grand à chaque minute supplémentaire passée ici. Mais il ne savait comment le lui dire. Il pouvait tout aussi bien partir sans elle, sans rien lui dire en réalité…

"Dis-moi… " dit-elle au bout de longues minutes, la tête toujours levée vers la lune. "Par qui Markus a été réveillé si les deux autres Anciens étaient morts ?"

Il ne lui adressa pas même un regard et se plongea dans un profond silence. Elle le regarda fixement et il tourna finalement la tête vers elle. Une réflexion compliquée pouvait se lire dans son regard et il comprit qu'elle était encore en train de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet de cette guerre entre les lycans et les vampires. Et il savait aussi que dans ces cas-là, elle faisait tant de connexions entre les divers évènements qu'elle arrivait à deviner de nombreuses choses, et ce soir-là, il ne voulait pas entendre ses révélations. Il lui tourna finalement le dos pour aller se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Il l'entendit rentrer à l'intérieur d'un bond souple et refermer solidement les volets puis la fenêtre, et se diriger vers lui. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin toujours en tailleur et se tourna vers lui.

"Kraven je suis sérieuse. Michael m'a dit que…"

"Ne me parle pas de ce … ce … Ne m'en parle pas !" acheva-t-il dans un grognement.

Elle secoua la tête et se leva pour se rapprocher de la cheminée et jeter une bûche dans le feu. Il l'observait sans se lasser et secoua à son tour la tête. Il fallait qu'il parte, il le fallait, c'était obligatoire à présent, et il avait des milliers de raisons pour cela, mais alors qu'il voulait le lui annoncer, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Et il commençait à se détester d'être devenu aussi mou…

"Nous n'aurons plus de bois la nuit prochaine", déclara-t-elle. "Et plus de nourriture", ajouta-t-elle.

"Quelle importance ?"

"Quelle importance ?" répéta-t-elle en l'imitant. "C'est important tout simplement parce que c'est l'hiver, et que si cette maison cesse un instant d'être chauffée la température va descendre très rapidement en dessous de zéro, et ensuite c'est important parce que j'ai besoin de manger. Je ne suis pas immortelle. Le froid me tue et la faim aussi."

Kraven sursauta en l'entendant et la regarda. Elle n'est pas immortelle. Voilà ce qui le gênait quand l'idée de rester avec elle pour l'éternité lui traversait l'esprit. L'éternité n'existait pas pour elle… Il ferma les yeux un instant. Une raison supplémentaire pour fuir loin d'elle et attirer tous les ennuis à sa suite. Pour sa sûreté. Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda en se maudissant. Le fait qu'elle se soit mise à dormir le jour et à veiller la nuit, tout comme lui, l'avait presque fait oublier qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine. « Quel imbécile ! Mais quel crétin, mais quel abruti ! » se répétait-il sans cesse. Il se leva en fureur puis se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la salle.

"Je n'ai pas fini", dit-elle.

Il s'arrêta et s'appuya sur le bord de la table pour la regarder, se forçant à retrouver son attitude lointaine et froide d'antan, sans y parvenir totalement. Elle n'haussa même pas un sourcil, feignant de ne rien remarquer mais il remarqua que la lueur de ses yeux s'était éteinte alors qu'elle continuait de parler.

"Pour le bois c'est mort. Personne au village ne sait que je suis là et il est hors de question que ça se sache… Pour la nourriture… Non bon… En fait…"

"Abrège", dit-il sèchement.

Elle le fusilla du regard et se dirigea vers l'armoire qui trônait non loin de la cheminée. Elle ouvrit la porte et le regarda.

"On se barre d'ici."

Il haussa un sourcil et la regarda sortir ses sacs de l'armoire. Des sacs qu'il n'avait jamais vu ouverts durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ici.

"Comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?"

"Tu penses toi-même à partir depuis plusieurs nuits", déclara-t-elle en retirant le gros pull qu'elle portait.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait revêtu la tenue que portaient les femmes vampires qui faisaient parti des Tueurs, sauf qu'elle avait préféré des chaussures plates. Et alors qu'elle se baissait pour attendre dans son sac la longue veste en cuir qui allait avec, il crut apercevoir à sa place Sélène lorsqu'il l'avait connue. Elle venait d'être transformée par Viktor et n'était pas encore aussi froide que vers la fin. Betty se releva en glissant des armes à feu dans les sangles prévues à cet effet et enfila la veste puis mit un troisième sac sur ses épaules.

"Tu fais comme tu veux", continua-t-elle. "Mais moi, je pars à la recherche de Sélène et Michael. En Hongrie."

"Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas y parvenir."

"Peut-être bien", répondit-elle en posant sur lui un regard perçant. "Et peut-être bien que non. Peu importe, je ne resterais pas ici. Sélène sait quelque chose à mon sujet qu'il me faut savoir à tout prix. Alors je pars à leur rechercher."

"Tu sais il y a long à pied, d'ici jusqu'en Hongrie", dit-il d'un ton moqueur. "Quand tu arriveras la guerre sera finie et ils seront tous morts."

"Je n'irais pas à pied", déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme. "Peut-être même que j'arriverais là-bas avant toi."

"Pardon ?"

Il n'avait pas compris sa dernière phrase. Ou peut-être l'avait-il justement trop bien comprise. L'air déterminé qui se lisait sur son visage ne faisait que lui prouver qu'il avait compris.

"Tu ne comptes quand même pas faire route seule ?"

"Bien-sûr que si."

Sur ces mots elle sortit de la maison et attendit devant qu'il sorte à son tour. Il la suivit et se planta devant elle en croisant les bras. Elle le regarda d'un air amusé.

"Kraven… Je pars de mon côté et tu pars du tien. On se retrouve en Hongrie !" ajouta-t-elle gaiement.

Il le regarda comme si elle était folle et elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger tranquillement vers une petite route de campagne qui ne menait à rien d'autres que des champs. Elle se retourna pourtant au dernier moment et le regarda fixement.

"Fais bien attention à toi Kraven… Je suis persuadée que Michael n'est pas le seul hybride…"

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna rapidement et silencieusement, le laissant seul debout au milieu de la nuit. Il retourna à l'intérieur en claquant la porte et envoya violemment l'un des fauteuils dans la table. Il alla s'asseoir dans l'autre pour se calmer et rumina quelques instants les évènements de la nuit. Elle était partie, s'était détachée de lui comme si cela ne lui coûtait rien, comme s'il ne représentait rien, comme si elle se moquait royalement de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Et elle partait pour rejoindre Sélène et Michael… Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et s'apprêta à partir lui aussi quand il aperçut poser sur l'une des chaises un léger sac de toile. Il faillit s'en aller sans y prêter attention, mais son instinct le poussa à regarder dedans, et il y trouva une arme et de nombreuses recharges de balles en argent et de balles à émission ultraviolet. Il referma le sac d'un geste rageur et sortit dans la nuit, laissant la porte grande ouverte…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait fait et ça n'avait pas été si dur… Elle soupira et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. Bien-sûr que si ça avait été dur. Plus dur et douloureux que tout, mais elle l'avait fait. Il lui avait suffit de voler la moto d'un ami qu'elle connaissait dans le village en déposant une liasse de billets à la place et de s'enfuir dans la nuit. Heureusement qu'elle savait conduire une moto… Le seul véhicule qu'elle savait conduire avec brio d'ailleurs… Et elle était maintenant presque arrivée à la frontière allemande. Ensuite l'Autriche puis enfin la Hongrie. Elle y serait probablement d'ici une semaine maximum. Moins si tout se passait bien. Jusqu'à maintenant elle dormait le jour et voyageait la nuit. Elle espérait de tout cœur que tout se passerait sans encombre, et d'un autre côté elle souhaitait croiser sur son chemin des vampires ou des lycans, qui lui prouverait qu'elle était sur la bonne route.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait sur une aire d'autoroute alors que le jour commençait tout juste à se lever, elle crut entendre résonner au loin de sinistres hurlements et elle sentit la peur monter en elle. Elle plaça son antivol sur la moto et entre dans l'hôtel qui se trouvait sur l'aire. Il n'y avait que deux étages et peu de chambres, et au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait un bar et une petite salle de restaurant. « La copie conforme du motel typique américain… » songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar.

"Bonjour, je voudrais une chambr…"

Elle fut interrompue par l'homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir qui leva une main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

"Excusez-moi un instant", dit-il rapidement avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Betty le suivit du regard et vit qu'un groupe d'hommes venaient d'entrer. Ils étaient cinq et elle n'aurait pas pu leur donner d'âge, mais les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut l'un de ceux qu'elle avait vu dans sa ville. Des lycans. Elle leur tourna à nouveau le dos alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la salle de restaurant. Elle les observa du coin de l'œil et vit que l'homme qui tenait l'hôtel était avec eux et qu'ils parlaient ensemble à toute allure. L'un d'entre eux avait l'air mal en point et était soutenu par un autre. Elle s'aperçut que celui qu'elle connaissait de vue s'était tourné vers elle et elle leur tourna rapidement complètement le dos. Elle l'entendit s'approcher et elle tenta de contrôler sa peur. Ses jambes étaient en coton et sa respiration saccadée, mais quand l'homme posa une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se retourner, elle affichait un visage totalement serein. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité puis il se tourna vers les autres en hochant la tête. Elle sentit sa main se crisper sur son épaule et elle se prépara à fuir. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et plissa les yeux.

"Ouais c'est bien toi, y'a aucun doute."

Il l'observa encore puis la lâcha et elle se recula de quelques pas. Elle vit quelques rayons de soleil pénétrer dans la pièce et elle ferma les yeux un court instant de soulagement. Les lycans ne se transformaient pas en plein jour. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'elle mais ils ne se transformeraient pas.

"Relax", dit-il en l'observant de la tête aux pieds. "Ce n'est pas toi qu'on cherche."

Il s'écarta d'elle pour retourner vers ses amis, et ils entrèrent dans la salle de restaurant. Betty soupira et respira profondément en fermant les yeux. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main revint se poser sur son épaule et s'écarta brusquement de quelques pas.

"Ce sera pour combien de nuit ?"

Le tenancier se tenait devant elle et attendait calmement sa réponse.

"La pleine lune, ce sera quand ?" demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

"Dans deux jours."

"Alors ça sera pour une nuit."

Le tenancier hocha la tête avec un air de compréhension et alla le noter sur le registre. Au moment d'écrire le nom il releva la tête pour l'observer, puis elle le vit marquer un nom qui n'était pas le sien.

"Inutile de donner une piste à tes poursuivants", déclara-t-il. "Je crois que Thibaut veut te parler."

"Thibaut ?"

"L'homme qui est venu te parler tout à l'heure. Il veut te parler."

"A quel sujet ?"

"Au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plusieurs jours dans ta ville", déclara Thibaut qui venait d'entrer." Je pense qu'on peut s'aider…"


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**Me revoilàààààààààààààà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf, qui j'espère vous plaira… Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews (je dois aller bosser un peu ) mais sans faute la prochaine fois :) ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre Neuf :**

La garce, la garce, la garce… Lâcheuse… Kraven jura à voix haute après quelques fêtards qui traînaient encore dans les rues à une heure aussi tardive et il gara la voiture qu'il avait volée quelques jours auparavant dans un endroit isolé. Il était plus que temps d'en changer, sinon il finirait par être arrêté par un barrage de contrôle et il lui faudrait se faire remarquer pour s'en sortir… Et les lycans ou les Tueurs qui étaient à sa poursuite aurait tôt fait de le retrouver… Si ce n'était pas déjà plus ou moins fait… Il descendit de la voiture en la laissant délibérément ouverte et s'écarta rapidement en resserrant son manteau autour de lui. Il avait dépassé la frontière allemande et approchait maintenant de l'Autriche. Il se demandait où se trouvait Betty, il n'avait vu aucune trace d'elle sur sa route, aucune nouvelle, et pourtant il avait observé le moindre petit détail, s'arrangeant toujours pour parcourir les journaux rapidement, la radio toujours branchée, mais rien n'y avait fait, c'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée… Ou peut-être avait-elle été attrapée par des lycans ou des Tueurs… Et puis quelle importance au final… Il avait fini par réaliser qu'il ne l'aurait pas pour toute la vie de toute façon… Et il commençait à se ressaisir peu à peu… Finalement, cela n'avait été qu'un coup de folie… Plus les jours passaient et plus il devenait persuadé de cette idée. Un coup de folie… Et pourtant il continuait à chercher quelque part une piste pour la retrouver… Pour se prouver que cela n'était qu'un coup de folie et qu'il était tout à fait capable de la tuer… De la saigner, de boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, comme il en avait eu envie la première fois qu'il l'avait vue… Comme tout vampire devrait en avoir envie, comme lui Kraven, devait en avoir envie. Un humain était fait pour être vidé de son sang et ensuite être jeté dans un caniveau comme un pantin désarticulé… Et pourtant il avait été incapable d'en mordre un seul pour se nourrir, et à ce moment précis il commençait à être sérieusement affamé. Et il lui fallait survivre… Il s'appuya donc sur un mur proche d'un café et attendit qu'un humain en sorte, se dirigeant en titubant vers sa voiture. Quand enfin il repéra la victime parfaite, il la suivit discrètement et disparut dans les ruelles sombres de la ville…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Donc… Les lycans et les vampires ont fait alliance…"

"Exactement… Mais pas tous les vampires et pas tous les lycans, et ceux qui l'ont fait ne l'ont pas forcément fait de bon cœur… Mais une grande majorité s'est ralliée presque aussitôt à Markus… Très peu de temps après son réveil en réalité… La plupart des lycans étaient plus ou moins au courant des plans de Lucian, ceux d'Europe occidentale en tout cas, et ils ont été déstabilisés par sa mort… Markus a juré que Kraven mourrait lentement et dans de grandes souffrances pour sa trahison. Sa trahison envers son clan cela va de soit, mais certains lycans l'ont entendu comme se trahison envers Lucian, et les vampires se sont bien gardé de leur dire qu'ils se trompaient. Et puis maintenant, Markus…"

"Voilà donc où les choses en sont… Les lycans et les vampires forment un nouveau clan plus redoutable que jamais, et des vampires et lycans renégats qui se haïssent sont dispersés dans l'Europe entière… Voir même dans d'autres continents…"

"Exact. Mais ce qu'il faut que tu saches avant tout c'est que…"

Un bruit infernal de taules broyées retentit dans la cour et Thibaut se leva brusquement de son siège pour aller jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Lui et Betty se trouvaient dans un tout petit salon privé et discutaient ensemble depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Les nouvelles étaient plutôt affolantes, et les pensées de Betty étaient toutes dirigées vers Kraven.

"Je crois que notre petite conversation va s'arrêter là pour le moment", dit Thibaut en quittant le bord de la fenêtre. "Nous avons une petite visite imprévue."

"Tu allais me dire quelque chose d'important !"

"Ca peut attendre… Ce qui nous attend en bas en revanche ne peut pas attendre", déclara-t-il en sortant une arme à feu de sa ceinture.

Betty se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha discrètement de la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée et cela pouvait être n'importe quoi. Un simple coup d'œil lui suffit à savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un clan de vampires qui s'étaient attaqués aux lycans. Probablement les mêmes qui les poursuivaient la veille. Elle observa la scène quelques instants, puis lorsque l'un des vampires fut projeté dans le salon à travers une immense baie vitrée, elle se dirigea vers lui en courant et le plaqua au sol en posant un pied sur sa poitrine. Puis elle ploya les genoux pour s'abaisser le plus près possible de lui, posa un bras sur l'une de ses jambes fléchies et s'appuya dessus pour se pencher vers lui et l'observer fixement. Le vampire l'observa sans bouger, étonné, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une vampire ou d'une humaine. La tenue de Tueur qu'elle avait revêtue portait tellement à confusion qu'il préféra garder le silence. Betty quant à elle avait depuis qu'elle connaissait Sélène et Kraven la furieuse envie de savoir si tous les vampires possédaient un tel magnétisme, ce qui aurait par-là même pu expliqué sa folle attirance pour _son_ inconnu, mais elle dut reconnaître que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se releva et tendit une main au vampire pour qu'il se relève, s'efforçant de conserver un visage impassible. Ce dernier lui saisit la main d'un air méfiant puis, une fois sur ses pieds, il s'appuya sur le bord d'une table pour se remettre doucement de ses blessures. Dehors, le calme s'était fait. Betty sentait de nombreux regards posés sur elle, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Ou plutôt elle s'efforçait de ne pas s'en formaliser. En réalité son cœur battait à un rythme infernal, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention.

"Vous êtes à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier ou bien est-ce que c'est juste cette stupide guerre millénaire qui vous a poussé à venir ici ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix absolument dépourvue de toute émotion.

Pour toute réponse le vampire la repoussa violemment d'une main et elle fut projetée en arrière de quelques mètres. Elle garda tant bien que mal son équilibre, mais le vampire la regarda en ricanant.

"J'ai bien cru un instant que tu étais une Tueuse… Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit absolument pas le cas", dit-il en avançant doucement vers elle, déjà remis de ses blessures. "Pour une humaine tu sembles au courant de bien des choses", ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre d'elle. "Et tu es vêtue et armée comme la plus redoutable des Tueurs… D'ailleurs tu me fais penser à une Tueuse que j'ai connu", dit-il en grimaçant rapidement.

Il posa un regard perçant sur elle mais Betty ne se démonta pas. Ce vampire n'était rien à côté de Kraven, il n'émanait rien de lui, pas de puissance, pas de grandeur. L'immortalité ne se devinait pas chez lui. On ne voyait rien en lui, rien dans son regard, aucune lueur. Au moins dans le regard de Kraven se lisait toutes sortes d'émotions entremêlées et tortueuses. Mais pas chez ce vampire, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun, et malgré l'attitude méprisante qu'il s'efforçait de prendre, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'oserait pas lever la main sur elle, trop curieux de savoir qui elle était exactement… Et peut-être trop effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait être.

"Tu as fugué de chez toi, tu es tombée par hasard sur cet accoutrement, tu l'as trouvé cool et tu l'as enfilé ?" dit-il sur le ton de l'adulte qui comprend tous les faits et gestes de l'enfant. "Oh et je devine la suite, dans ta fugue, tu as voulu t'éloigner le plus possible de tes parents, tu es tombée sur ces maudits lycans et te voilà…"

"Prononce encore une seule fois les mots lycan et maudit côte à côte et je te réduis en charpie", répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

Le vampire tressaillit de manière presque imperceptible et Betty sourit, se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'elle désirait si elle s'y prenait bien, et étrangement satisfaite du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Alors qu'ils s'affrontaient tous deux du regard, Thibaut se rapprocha d'elle et resta à quelques pas d'elle, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Elle fut grandement réconfortée par ce geste, comprenant qu'elle avait trouvé un allié sûr et peut-être un ami.

"Je ne suis pas une fugueuse. Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un."

"Tu m'en diras tant…" dit-il d'une voix traînante.

"Je cherche Markus."

Le vampire haussa un sourcil, perplexe, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses compagnons qui s'étaient rapprochés, tout comme les autres lycans. Betty prit soudainement conscience que tous suivaient l'échange verbal, et elle se demanda où tout cela les mènerait.

"Tu cherches Markus, vraiment ?" répéta-t-il simplement.

"Pour retrouver mes parents", précisa-t-elle.

"Crois-moi ma grande, si tes parents sont passés entre les mains de Markus ou de l'un de ceux qui le suivent, tu ne les retrouveras plus", déclara-t-il d'un ton semi compatissant.

Ce fut au tour de Betty de hausser un sourcil. Elle se cacha derrière une physionomie méprisante, mais au fond d'elle, elle était horrifiée. C'était pourtant logique en effet. Totalement logique. Mais Sélène et Michael étaient sûrs que ses parents étaient encore en vie. Et ses frères aussi. Elle allait retrouver Sélène et Michael, Kraven se joindrait à eux et ils tueraient Markus. Et elle rentrerait chez elle avec sa famille et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle sentit la main de Thibaut se poser sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Elle se rendit alors compte que des larmes s'étaient échappées bien malgré elle de ses yeux et qu'elles roulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle secoua la tête en se rendant compte de la bêtise de son plan… Qui n'était pas réellement un plan, mais plutôt un espoir, un rêve… Elle y croyait, elle voulait y croire, elle voulait que ce qu'elle désire le plus arrive, et que tout s'arrange. Mais elle réalisait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle regarda un à un les vampires et les lycans présents là, et elle repoussa violemment la main de Thibaut et s'avança de quelques pas vers le vampire, qui ne bougea pas.

"Je retrouverais Markus, et je le tuerais", cracha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie en enjambant les décombres qu'avait faits la bataille.

Une fois dehors, elle respira une bouffée d'air frais et se ressaisit. D'accord, elle ne retrouverait peut-être pas Sélène et Michael. Kraven avait du se ressaisir et retrouver sa nature d'antan, et il devait être en train de chercher le meilleur moyen de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Markus pour tenter de le poignarder dans le dos, tout comme il avait tenté de le faire avec Viktor. Et ses parents, ses frères… Sa famille… Ils étaient peut-être en effet tous morts… Mais cela ne la pousserait que d'avantage à chercher Markus, à le retrouver et à le tuer.

"Betty…" murmura Thibaut qui l'avait rejoint. "Rentre, il faut qu'on parle, tous ensemble."

Sur ces mots, il la saisit par le bras et elle se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur. Elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une table, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide comme une enfant, son regard perdu dans le vague, et attendit que les choses se passent.

"Je ne suis pas contre des négociations", dit le vampire lorsqu'il vit Thibaut revenir. "Mais je ne serais pas dupe."

"Pas de soucis Len. On se connaît depuis des années maintenant, nos deux petits clans se sont souvent livrés bataille", répondit Thibaut d'une voix apaisante. "Tu sais que je suis un homme de parole."

"C'est vrai", admit Len. "Mais ce n'est pas de toi que je me méfie le plus. Mais d'elle", dit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers Betty, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire doucement.

"De moi ?" demanda-t-elle. "De moi, pauvre petite humaine abandonnée et perdue ?"

"Pauvre petite humaine abandonnée et perdue qui porte l'équipement de tout Tueur qui se respecte et qui a l'air d'être au courant de bien des choses", précisa Len en souriant plus ou moins franchement. "Tant que je ne saurais pas qui tu es, je continuerais à me méfier de toi. Même si Thibaut…"

"Je ne sais pas grand-chose moi-même", avoua Thibaut. "Juste que les Tueurs voulaient sa famille… Elle ou l'un de ses proches, je n'en sais rien, ils voulaient sa famille. Je sais aussi qu'elle connaît Michael et Sélène, parce qu'ils sont venus à son secours… Et aussi qu'un autre vampire était là… Je ne me souviens plus son nom mais si j'ai bien compris tous les murmures qui couraient dans la région, Markus donnerait cher pour le réduire en miettes. Mais je ne sais rien de plus."

"Elle est sous la protection de Sélène et Michael ?" demanda Len, surpris.

"Rien n'est moins sûr", répondit-elle." Je suppose que je l'ai été un temps, quand ils sont venus me sauver quand j'ai été attaquée par des lycans… Et par ce vampire que Markus veut mettre en pièce. Mais ils m'ont assez rapidement ramenée chez moi en me disant qu'ils avaient à faire en Hongrie."

"Ils t'ont largement laissé de quoi te défendre", remarqua Len.

"Ce vampire", demanda Thibaut, "qui était-ce ?"

"Kraven", murmura-t-elle. "En fait il me suit depuis qu'il m'a aperçue une fois en ville, la veille de la fusillade où Michael et Sélène sont intervenus. Enfin disons que nos chemins se croisent sans cesse. Nous avons passés quelques semaines cachés dans un petit village en Bretagne. Et puis je suis partie. Je ne sais pas où il est."

"Il semblerait donc que tu sois aussi sous la protection de Kraven… Intéressant", murmura Len en se frottant le menton d'un air songeur. "Donc tu es sous la protection de trois personnes considérables et Markus te voulait toi et ta famille… Sachant qu'une grande bataille se trame depuis quelques temps maintenant, ce sont des évènements assez intéressant… Tu te retrouves plus au moins au milieu de la toile qu'a tissé Markus depuis son réveil… Tu es la clé de tout ça…"

"Et elle est de notre côté à nous", déclara Thibaut, s'attirant un regard mauvais de la part de Len.

"Gardez-là", déclara-t-il froidement." Elle ne survivra pas à la dernière bataille."

"Je ne parlais pas des lycans quand je disais de notre côté à nous", répondit Thibaut. "Je parlais de toi et moi, et d'eux", ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un vaste geste l'ensemble des personnes présentes. "Nous devons faire alliance. Nous ranger aux côtés de Sélène et Michael. Il nous faut arrêter nos petites guerres personnelles, même si elles durent depuis des décennies, et nous devons commencer à nous sentir concerner par tout ce qu'il est en train de se produire."

"Nous avons quitté nos clans il y a deux siècles exactement, lors du dernier règne de Viktor, parce que nous n'étions pas en accord. Nous en avons assez subi les conséquences. Ce qu'il se passe ne nous concerne plus", déclara Len.

"Au contraire, ce qui se passe concerne tous les lycans et vampires", dit Betty. "Et nous aurons besoin de tous ceux qui pourront se joindre à nous pour vaincre Markus."

"Pourquoi chercher à le vaincre ?" questionna Len. "Pourquoi ne pas se ranger à ses côtés ? Pour nous vampire, ce serait simple. Surtout si nous te ramenons à lui", ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. "Rassure-toi, je ne songe même pas à une chose pareille. Mais j'essaie de voir quels avantages nous aurions à tirer de tout cela."

"Tu crois que Markus ne finira pas un jour ou l'autre par vous tomber dessus ?"

"Viktor n'a pas réellement cherché à nous retenir et Amélia quant à elle n'a absolument pas tenté de nous retrouver. Markus nous laissera tranquille."

"Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre à ta place", déclara Betty.

Le vampire sembla troublé, puis il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La nuit commençait à s'éclaircir, et il leur faudrait bientôt se retirer lui et ses compagnons.

"Je propose d'aller finir cette conversation à la cave", déclara Thibaut.

Len hésita quelques instants, échangeant des regards avec les autres vampires, puis il hocha lentement la têt et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cave.


	10. Chapitre Dix

**Voilà a new chapter ! j'ai finalement opté pour la solution que m'a conseillé Shetane et j'ai mis des guillemets (sur les chapitres précédents aussi !) donc voilà voilà… Et voilà un new chapter donc… J'sais pas s'il est bien mais j'ai intégré dedans les trois chansons que j'écoute en boucle ces derniers temps… De la bande originale de La Reine des Damnées (c'est le beau et envoûtant Lestat qui chante !) et enfin : réponses aux reviews ;)**

**Angelina**** Johnson :** Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ;), et désolée que tu n'ais pas tout compris avec Markus, enfin, si tu arrives à voir le film d'ici peu tu devrais comprendre un peu mieux (si jamais tu veux que je t'explique à l'arrache quand même dis-le, mais si tu peux voir le film c'est mieux ;) )

**SoRN**** DeMoN666** : Alors… Michael et Sélène, je dirais approximativement qu'on devrait les retrouver dans le chapitre suivant ou celui d'après maximum… mais comme je me trompe toujours dans mes pronostiques je ne peux rien te garantir… enfin en toute logique ça devrait être pour bientôt ! En tout cas MERCI ;)

**Shetane** Ben que dire lol merci merci, la première lectrice (sur cette fanfic en tout cas lol)… ouais en tout cas, le rabibochage entre les deux clans va mener quelque part oui… mais peut-être pas vers un quelque part vraiment formidable … suspense !

**Shina**** the Black Angel :** Merci merci à toi aussi ! ET YEAAAAAH j'ai réussi vous avez tous plus ou moins de la peine pour ce pauvre petit chou de Kraven… Mais vous finirez tous par le détester à nouveau je peux vous le garantir… d'ici la fin de l'histoire, enfin ça dépend si je décide de faire une fin pour une suite, ou une fin « fin »… Je sais pas trop, je verrais, enfin bref, ça dépend mais il risque de très rapidement retrouver sa vraie nature !

**Bref merci à vous, j'suis contente, vous aimez Kraven (celui de ma fic), ça va pas durer mais j'suis contente lol ! Bref, ben bonne lecture à tous ! Bientôt il va encore y avoir l'apparition d'un personnage du film, et avec ce personnage, Len et Thibaut, va y avoir des étincelles entre Kraven et Betty ! Vous verrez ;) Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre Dix :**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Betty était partie de son côté, et que Kraven avait décidé de suivre son chemin et de se rendre lui aussi en Hongrie. Il avait plus ou moins traîné en chemin depuis qu'il avait passé la frontière autrichienne, les vampires et les lycans se faisant plus nombreux. Il ne les craignait pas, la plupart étaient trop occupés à chercher certaines personnes qui avaient une grande importance aux yeux de Markus, et il se fichait de savoir qui étaient ses personnes. Les autres étaient des lycans et des vampires qui n'avaient pas pris parti. Il avait découvert au cours de ses errances que lycans et vampires s'étaient rangés aux côtés de Markus, mais il ne savait pas encore exactement comment ni pourquoi. Il avait aussi appris que tous les vampires qui les avaient quitté au cours des siècles pour des désaccords quelconques étaient toujours dans les pays entourant la Hongrie pour la plus grande partie, et qu'ils s'étaient créé leur propre façon de vivre avec leur propre réseau. Leur nombre étant largement moins important que celui des vampires qui avaient fait serment d'allégeance à Markus, Viktor et Amélia, ils avaient réussi à rester discret, même aux yeux des autres vampires. En revanche les lycans pour la plupart étaient tous au courant de ce réseau caché, et de nombreuses fusillades aveugles avaient lieu, beaucoup moins discrètes que celles menées par les Tueurs.

Kraven se trouvait actuellement dans une ville d'Autriche qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres à peine de la frontière hongroise, devant un grand bâtiment désaffecté apparemment vide. Il savait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un des lieux de rassemblement des vampires vagabonds, et que ce soir-là, un concert s'y déroulerait. Un concert où les vampires pourraient chanter si l'envie leur en prenait, ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils le voulaient. C'était la plupart du temps dans ces grands rassemblements que se déroulaient les grandes assemblées et qu'avaient lieu les discussions au sujet du monde infernal des vampires et des lycans.

Il sourit ironiquement devant la pauvreté du bâtiment et suivi discrètement un groupe de quelques vampires jusqu'à l'entrée. Aussitôt à l'intérieur une atmosphère bruyante et enfumée vint l'entourer et il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une table libre non loin de la scène, prêtant l'oreille aux diverses conversations. La plupart ne venaient ici que pour décompresser et ne parlaient que du concert. Apparemment une chanteuse absolument superbe et fabuleuse allait être là ce soir-là, une vampire que personne ne connaissait dans les environs mais qui viendrait de France. Kraven ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en entendant parler du pays où sa vie avait plus ou moins changée. Depuis ces quelques mois où il ne l'avait plus vu, il avait cessé de penser constamment à Betty et s'était ressaisis. Mais dire qu'il ne pensait absolument plus à elle était pur mensonge… Il sortit un paquet de cigarette et en porta une à sa bouche. Il cherchait un briquet dans sa poche quand quelqu'un lui alluma sa cigarette. Il se tourna et aperçut un vampire d'apparence jeune. Il avait de longs cheveux châtain clair bouclés qu'il avait attachés dans sa nuque avec un ruban noir, et ses yeux bleus brillaient dans la semi pénombre. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Kraven hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait sa compagnie. Le vampire s'assit et Kraven le détailla un peu du regard. Son habit et son allure générale donnaient l'impression qu'il venait tout droit de la renaissance et Kraven sourit. Un nostalgique de cette belle époque probablement…

"Je m'appelle Len", dit le vampire. "Et je crois que…"

Il fut interrompu par un vrombissement de guitare électrique et se tourna vers la scène avec une exclamation d'agacement. Il regarda quelques instants la silhouette des musiciens dans la fumée et se retourna vers Kraven.

"C'est ma faute", déclara-t-il sans que Kraven comprenne. "J'ai mis trop de temps à te trouver… Il faut dire que tu as le don de te faire discret !"

Kraven fronça les sourcils à ces mots, cherchant la signification de ces paroles, mais la musique commença et il prêta plus ou moins l'oreille aux paroles. La chanteuse était sacrément douée, mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage dans la pénombre et la fumée, même si son allure générale lui rappelait quelque chose.

_Finally recover, and the mood is right_

_Looking up into a neon sky,_

_Child in me takes over, guess it's been too long_

_Since the last time that I tried to fly_

_Finally I find, when I lose control_

_Inside my body crumbles_

_It's like therapy for my broken soul_

_Inside my body crumbles_

_All I need's a moment__, chance to get away_

_From the stressfullness of everyday_

_Know if I don't question and I never doubt_

_Everything is gonna be okay_

_Finally I find when I lose control_

_Inside my body crumbles_

_It's like therapy for my broken soul_

_Inside my body crumbles_

_Is it okay to be myself?_

_Why do we always have to fight?_

_Now I know it's alright!_

_Finally I find when I lose control_

_Inside my body crumbles_

_It's like therapy for my broken soul_

_Inside__ my body crumbles_

Kraven se leva de sa table pour se rapprocher afin de distinguer la visage de la chanteuse, saisit d'un doute affreux, mais le dénommé Len l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se rasseoir. Kraven se laissa faire et se tourna vers lui.

"Il me semble que quelque chose se prépare ce soir", siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

"En effet mon cher… Kraven", répondit Len en insistant sur la fin de sa phrase, faisant sursauter l'intéressé. "Markus sera bientôt un vampire mort… Et nous avons besoin de votre aide."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je vous suivrais ?" demanda Kraven en ricanant.

"Une amie à moi me l'a presque certifié… Du moins en nourrit-elle l'espoir."

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Kraven alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient brutalement et qu'il se maudissait intérieurement.

"Je pense que tu as deviné", répondit Len avec un sourire. "Attend", dit-il en empêchant une nouvelle fois Kraven de se diriger vers la scène. "Elle en a encore deux à chanter et après on file d'ici."

Kraven se tourna à nouveau vers la scène et il vit que la chanteuse, qui continuait son interprétation, s'était approchée du bord de la scène et s'était accroupie.

_Walking, waiting,_

_Alone without a care_

_Hoping, and hating_

_Things that I can't bare_

_Did you think it's cool_

_To walk right up and take my life and fuck it up_

_Well did you? Well did you..._

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

"Hmm il me semble que celle-ci est destinée à une personne bien spéciale..." chantonna Len en souriant ironiquement.

Kraven se leva et s'approcha de la scène sans que cette fois Len cherche à le retenir. Elle avait elle-même décidée que les choses se passeraient ainsi, et ce petit jeu l'amusait assez… Oui, il fallait admettre qu'il aimait assez voir Kraven tourmenté… Len sourit en secouant la tête puis il se leva pour se diriger vers les salons privés. Il allait maintenant avoir une conversation importante…

De son côté Kraven s'était planté à l'extrémité de la scène et s'était appuyé dessus, les bras croisés, ne parvenant toujours pas à apercevoir le visage de la chanteuse mais se refusant d'approcher plus près.

_I slept so long without you_

_It's tearing me apart too_

_How'd it get this far_

_Playing games with this old heart_

_I've killed a million pretty souls_

_Why I couldn't kill you_

_I hate you_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

La chanson se termina dans un tapage infernal. Apparemment les vampires appréciaient grandement ce genre de grand spectacle. Il faut dire qu'il y avait un certain charme dans la scène. Les musiciens et la chanteuses étaient vêtus dans un style à mi-chemin entre la Renaissance et l'époque actuelle, et ils étaient excellents. Mais de ne pas voir le visage de la chanteuse commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, et il se rapprocha de quelques pas encore…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Betty se rapprocha du bord de la scène pour tenter d'apercevoir Len, Thibaut ou un autre dans la foule. Elle n'était pas plus rassurée que ça, sachant les évènements qui se préparaient pour la nuit à venir. Cependant elle resta concentrée et continua d'interpréter la chanson qu'elle avait choisie.

_I slept so long without you_

_It's tearing me apart too_

_How'd it get this far_

_Playing games with this old heart_

_I've killed a million pretty souls_

_But I couldn't kill you_

_I hate you_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

C'était une des chansons du film la Reine des Damnés et elle l'adorait tout simplement. Et elle la ressentait… Particulièrement le refrain… Elle se ressaisit et se releva pour retourner auprès de l'un des guitaristes, un lycan dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il hocha rapidement la tête, lui aussi visiblement sur les nerfs, et Betty se tourna vers le public. Il en restait une, et après, les évènements s'enchaîneraient à une vitesse folle. Elle répéta dans sa tête le plan de secours si tout se finissait en fusillade et elle recommença à chanter en y mettant tout son cœur.

_Strapped down and heavy_

_Tied up and bound_

_This weight I carry_

_This weight I found_

_So let... met be the one to say_

_I've really have enough_

_Downfallen on_

_(Yes you meant the world to me)_

_My sweet love_

_So Headstrong_

_Strong_

_Watch me fall_

_One time too many_

_You let me down_

_Won't think what could be_

_Cant' feel much now_

_Downfallen on_

_(Yes you meant the world to me)_

_My sweet love_

_So headtrsong_

_Strong_

_Watch me change this world inside of you_

_Change this world insade of you_

_Does it really mean that much to you_

_To hide your fear, to test the way I feel_

_To test the way I feel_

_To test the way I... feel_

_Now watch me crawl_

_Watch me break_

_Watch me fall_

_Watch me throw it all away_

_I cant' believe the things you say_

_So wrongful how I feel this way_

_I'm sleeping to relieve this strain_

_So calmly, sadly, softly_

_Just let it all just drif away_

_Let it all just drift away_

Betty avait à peine prononcé les derniers mots de la chanson que Kraven avait sauté sur la scène. L'apercevant du coin de l'œil et craignant qu'il fasse tout raté, elle s'était rapprochée de lui en quelques enjambées souples et l'avait violemment repoussé en bas de la scène, mais côté coulisse.

"Tu restes ici, tu ne bouges pas, tu nous laisse faire, et tu ne fais surtout rien échoué !" lui intima-t-elle avant de repartir sur la scène.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé les retrouvailles, mais tant pis, il ne devait rien faire raté ! Rien de rien ! Elle se dirigea vers le lycan guitariste et en un regard elle comprit que tout irait bien. Elle se tourna vers le fond de la salle où elle aperçut Len qui lui faisait un signe de la main. A ses côtés se tenait une superbe femme blonde, au teint aussi pâle que de la porcelaine, et elle souriait doucement. Elle était assez effrayante, mais Betty descendit de scène et se fraya un chemin vers eux, essayant comme toujours de camoufler sa mortalité. Et c'est la tête baissée, sans aucune expression sur son visage qu'elle se planta devant Len et la femme vampire. Cette dernière lui souleva le menton d'une main et l'observa longuement.

"C'est une charmante enfant que tu me ramènes là Len", dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. "Je te suis", déclara-t-elle après avoir encore regardé Betty.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, cherchant à savoir ce que Len avait bien pu raconter, mais avant qu'elle ait pu deviner, une violente dispute éclata au centre de la salle. Aussitôt Betty s'y précipita et elle aperçut l'un des lycans et un vampire en train de se jauger du regard. Déjà le lycan avait commencé sa mutation, et elle dut se dresser entre les deux hommes pour que tout bruit cesse soudainement.

"Bande de crétins", dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Puis elle s'éloigna vers les coulisses, furieuse une fois de plus, rageant et pestant à voix haute pendant que Thibaut, Len et la femme arrangeaient les choses. Elle entendit la voix claire et sensuelle de la femme s'élever pour expliquer que désormais, elle et son clan se joindrait à la lutte contre Markus, et qu'ils feraient tous alliance avec les lycans et les vampires qui suivaient Len et Thibaut.

Alors qu'elle était assise sur le bord de la scène, attendant que l'agitation qui régnait maintenant dans l'entrepôt se calme, elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle sans bruit. Elle ne se retourna pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de _son_ vampire. Et qu'il lui faudrait tout expliquer…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin reconnue, à la fin de sa chanson, il n'avait pu se contrôler et avait bondit sur la scène. Il ne savait pas pourquoi au juste. Pour la serrer dans ses bras, pour la gifler. Pour lui dire qu'il se rendait compte à quel point elle comptait pour lui ou pour lui faire payer de l'avoir abandonné. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, car elle s'était précipitée vers lui à une vitesse affolante pour une humaine et elle l'avait poussé violemment, le faisant retombé de l'autre côté de la scène. Et elle était repartie après lui avoir ordonné de ne rien faire échouer. Et maintenant il était assis à côté d'elle. Il n'avait pas envie de crier, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il avait envie de l'entendre, d'entendre sa voix, de comprendre, de savoir, il estimait qu'il avait le droit à des explications. Des explications qu'elle lui donna sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander.

"J'ai volé la moto d'un ami, et c'est comme ça que j'ai voyagé durant un long moment. Tout se passait bien, je passais plus ou moins inaperçue, j'arrivais à chiper de la nourriture dans les grandes surfaces, j'arrivais à payer l'essence, il y avait toujours quelques motards chics qui m'aidaient. Et puis je me suis arrêtée au lever du jour dans un motel, et le hasard a voulu que ce motel soit le point de ralliement d'une bande de lycans. Des lycans qui étaient là quand il y a eu cette fusillade dans ma ville. Tu sais…"

Elle s'arrêta un instant, et Kraven profita de ce moment pour se remémorer les évènements de cette fameuse nuit. Les sentiments passionnels qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là bien malgré lui ne s'étaient pas atténués pendant son absence, bien au contraire. Pour un peu, il aurait aussi tremblé d'émotion et de désir. Mais il se contrôlait, il fallait qu'il se contrôle, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Pour ne pas replonger dans cet état d'amoureux transi, pour ne pas risquer de se faire attraper si près du but.

"Et puis la nuit suivante on a été attaqué par des vampires. J'ai parlé avec Len, il me prenait pour une Tueuse, et puis on a tous discuté… Et on a tous fait alliance pour combattre Markus."

"Cette guerre ne te concerne pas", déclara-t-il brusquement.

"Elle me concerne", répondit-elle simplement avant de poursuivre, et un doute envahi l'esprit de Kraven. "Il nous fallait beaucoup plus de lycans et de vampires pour pouvoir espérer avoir une chance. Les lycans ne sont pas trop bêtes, ils se sont joints à nous assez facilement. Mais pour les vampires, c'est une autre paire de manches. Ils sont trop orgueilleux. Pour la plupart ils ont connu cette guerre depuis tant d'années que ça leur semble tout simplement sacrilège de faire un pacte avec les lycans. Alors… Alors on a décidé de contacter un à un les chefs de clan entre guillemets, comme ce soir avec Eléonore. Lors de concert, Len va les voir et il discute… Il n'utilise jamais les mêmes arguments il me semble… Je crois même que ce soir j'ai été l'argument, mais je ne sais pas exactement comment… Quoiqu'il en soit, nous nous rapprochons peu à peu de la Hongrie. Et nous nous rapprochons du danger. Mais il y a autre chose… Sélène et Michael connaissent le réseau, il y a des chances pour que je les retrouve grâce à lui."

"Tu les cherches eux et pas moi ?"

"Je ne t'ai pas cherché parce que je ne savais pas si tu aurais accepté de me revoir… Et puis il y a quelques jours tu as été repéré par Len, et voilà, je me suis dit tant pis… Tant pis pour lui, tant pis pour moi, je tente…"

"D'accord, mais pourquoi tu les cherches aussi obstinément ?" demanda-t-il en essayant d'éluder le sujet que Betty venait d'aborder.

"En fait", dit-elle en soupirant. "Ils savent des choses à mon sujet… Des choses qu'il me faut savoir à tout prix. Je ne sais pas du tout de quelle nature elles sont, mais ils détiennent quelques vérités et… Je mourrais pour les savoir…"

"Mais tu ne peux pas mourir !" déclara Len qui venait d'arriver, les coupant dans leur conversation.

Kraven le fusilla du regard et s'éloigna pendant que Betty continuait à discuter avec Len. Lorsqu'il se fut éloigner de plusieurs mètres il se retourna et les observa un certain temps, sentant la jalousie l'envahir. Ils étaient tout les deux en train de plaisanter, et il les regarda d'un air mauvais avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle où il s'assit sur une chaise. Elle s'était quand même sacrément bien débrouillée… Elle avait réussi à allier des lycans et des vampires dans le but de combattre Markus… Ils suivaient tous Thibaut et Len, mais il devinait bien que Len et Thibaut la suivaient elle… Elle avait ce quelque chose de si spécial… Et elle ne pouvait pas mourir, comme le disait Len… Kraven se redressa brusquement sur son siège et la regarda. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas mourir ? Les humains meurent, c'est inévitable ! Le doute qui l'avait envahi depuis quelques heures déjà augmenta. Mais Len disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Et puis elle semblait tellement forte, beaucoup plus forte et solide qu'auparavant. Et puis elle passait inaperçue parmi les vampires et les lycans, aucun ne remarquaient qu'elle était humaine… Et elle avait passé de longs moi en compagnie de lycans et de vampires… Alors… Alors… Avait-elle été transformée ? Avait-elle fait ce sacrifice afin de lutter contre Markus ? Mais cela n'avait aucun sens, elle n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Markus à ce point. Et pourtant, elle lui cachait quelque chose depuis le début, il le savait bien, mais il s'en moquait. Mais à présent, maintenant qu'il la voyait aux côtés de Len et de Thibaut, dans les bras de l'un ou de l'autre au fur et à mesure que se déroulait leur conversation, sachant qu'elle était peut-être immortelle, peut-être lycan, il ne s'en moquait plus… Et il brûlait d'envie de retrouver Sélène et Michael pour les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils hurlent la vérité à son sujet…


	11. Chapitre Onze

**Nouveau petit chapitre transitif, je n'ai pas eu cours de la matinée alors voilà Pour vous !**

**Chapitre Onze :**

"Et tu veux me faire croire que vous allez réussir à rallier tous les vampires et lycans errants ?"

"Exactement !"

"Mais c'est tout à fait impossible ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'entêtes à croire en quelque chose d'aussi stupide !"

"Tu n'es absolument pas obligé de rester avec nous et de nous suivre ! Si tu préfères continuer à jouer les lâches et fuir du côté de Markus fais-le !"

Kraven donna une claque magistrale à Betty et sortit en fureur de l'arrière-salle où ils se trouvaient. Betty resta un instant à fixer la porte par où il était sorti d'un air mauvais et sortit à son tour en furie de la salle, la marque de la main de Kraven se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage.

Dans la grande salle de l'entrepôt, tous les vampires et lycans étaient assis ou allongés en train de dormir ou de discuter paisiblement en paressant. Len devait être en train de parler avec Helena, la vampire qui dirigeait ce clan, et Thibaut se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, fixant le plafond d'un air pensif et rêveur. Une ambiance paisible et sereine flottait dans l'air pendant que dehors, le soleil approchait de son zénith. L'entrepôt n'avait pas de fenêtre, et donc la lumière de l'astre ne pénétrait pas dedans, ainsi les vampires étaient à l'abri de la lumière. Betty traversa comme une tornade la salle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'éloigner pour un temps de cet endroit et réfléchir, et pour cela elle avait besoin des doux rayons du soleil, qui n'avaient pas caressé sa peau depuis de trop nombreux jours. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de franchir le pas de la porte, elle fut rejointe par Thibaut qui présenta son bras en souriant. Elle referma la porte et le prit par le bras et ils s'éloignèrent en marchant tranquillement au hasard des rues.

"Il a un sacré mauvais caractère ton Kraven."

"Il veut que tout se fasse selon ses désirs… Toujours… C'est énervant. Et c'est un lâche."

"Pourtant je pense qu'il serait capable d'accomplir de grandes choses… S'il avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un en qui croire."

"Il ne croit qu'en lui et le pouvoir. Et il en sera toujours ainsi… J'ai envie d'une glace, ça te dit ?"

"J'ai passé l'âge de manger des glaces sur une envie ma chère…"

"Oh pardon, j'avais oublié, il est vrai qu'à presque sept cent ans, on ne se laisse plus aller à ce genre de chose", répondit Betty d'une voix faussement aristocratique.

E"n réalité, c'est surtout que je préfère la chaire humaine et que…"

Betty lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes et sourit maladroitement aux passants qui les dévisageaient étrangement.

"Mais une glace ça m'ira très bien", répondit finalement Thibaut en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Betty sourit gaiement et ils se mirent à la recherche d'un marchand de glace. L'hiver était déjà loin derrière, et le printemps était bien installé. Et après avoir passé tant de temps dans la fraîcheur glaciale de la nuit, le moindre rayon de soleil semblait chaud. Souvent, peu de temps après leur rencontre, Betty et Thibaut sortait le jour, juste tous les deux, quand Len et ses compagnons dormaient ou se cachaient du soleil. Ils avaient développé une grande complicité, malgré les siècles qui les séparaient. Mais en réalité, Betty avait développé une grande complicité avec Len aussi, qui la considérait plutôt comme une sœur… Même si parfois elle le surprenait à la regarder fixement, l'air rêveur, le regard empli de mélancolie, comme si la vue de la jeune fille lui rappelait quelque douloureux souvenir.

"Tu crois qu'il nous trahirait ?"

Ils étaient assis sur un banc public, au milieu d'un grand parc au milieu duquel se trouvait une magnifique église. Betty avait les yeux fixés sur les sculptures de l'architecture, détaillant chacune des gargouilles et des motifs qui recouvraient les murs. Elle soupira doucement en entendant la question de Thibaut. Il avait soulevé un point sensible.

"Je ne sais pas", dit-elle lentement. "Pour tout t'avouer, je ne le connais pas plus que ça… C'est comme si je le connaissais par cœur, mais je suis parfaitement consciente que ce n'est pas le cas… Si j'osais je croirais qu'il tient trop à moi pour nous trahir… Si j'osais, je croirais qu'il peut se battre pour une juste cause… Si j'osais…" répéta-t-elle en soupirant.

"Laissons faire le temps alors…"

"Nous n'avons pas le temps… Et le fait est que s'il veut nous trahir, il peut le faire à n'importe quel moment. On ne peut pas le faire surveiller, il s'en apercevrait tout de suite… Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est ne lui montrer que la partie visible de l'iceberg… Le laisser croire que tout ce que nous faisons pour le moment, ce n'est que rassembler des clans sans avoir aucune idée de la façon dont nous allons procéder. Et lui cacher tout le reste."

"Il ne s'apercevra de rien ?"

"Il faudra qu'on soit prudent… On agira en plein jour", dit-elle gaiement avec un clin d'œil.

"Ca ne plaira pas à Len", répondit Thibaut en riant. "Il adore nos petites excursions à trois !"

Betty se mit à rire elle aussi. Elle comprenait parfaitement Len, elle aussi adorait quand ils s'éclipsaient tous les trois pour mettre à exécution leur plan et effectuer les petites missions qui nécessitaient une grande complicité et une parfaite coordination. Les actions que tous ignoraient sauf eux et les chefs de clan.

"Bah maintenant il restera avec Helena… Elle a l'air de le fasciner", dit-elle songeuse.

"Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps… Un petit jeu de séduction a toujours existé entre eux… Mais ils se détestent… Tu sais", ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard perplexe de Betty, "je ne connais pas bien Len… Enfin mieux depuis quelques temps, mais en tous les cas, je sais qu'il a une histoire difficile… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, il n'aimerait pas ça… A vrai dire je dois être le seul à m'en souvenir mais… C'est pour ça que je sais que lui en tout cas ne nous trahira jamais. Il hait bien trop Markus."

Betty ne répondit pas et retourna à sa contemplation de l'église. Elle savait bien que de toute façon elle n'aurait jamais fini d'en apprendre sur ses deux amours de centenaires…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Betty… Sélène… Aussi têtue l'une que l'autre ! Finalement elle était pareil toute les deux… Le même caractère… Sauf que Betty avait conservé quelque chose d'innocent et de chaleureux que Sélène avait perdu au fil des ans. Cette même chose qui le rendait fou. Cette même chose qui faisait qu'il avait constamment besoin d'elle. De la voir, de l'entendre, de la sentir, d'avoir la chaleur de son corps près du sien, de sentir son odeur… L'envie de savoir qu'elle n'appartiendrait qu'à lui et à lui seul. Qu'elle serait sienne pour toujours. Un désir irréalisable puisqu'elle n'était qu'une humaine. Un désir insensé pour exactement la même raison. Une humaine… Quand les pensées de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en tête, il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les lycans musiciens. Il se planta devant eux avec un air plus ou moins méprisant et les dévisagea.

"Est-elle devenue immortelle ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale. "Est-elle devenue immortelle ?" répéta-t-il en haussant la voix devant le silence des lycans. "Je vous ai posé une question !"

Malgré tout, les lycans restèrent obstinément silencieux, lui jetant des regards amusés et méprisants.

"Elle n'est pas devenue immortelle", lui répondit une voix.

Il se retourna et aperçut Betty qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Thibaut se tenait à ses côtés, un sourire en coin.

"Et évite de crier sur les gens comme ça. Tu n'es plus dans le manoir de Viktor, personne n'a à t'obéir ici. Et ce n'est pas en hurlant et en menaçant que tu obtiendras ce que tu désires."

"Retiens bien ça", dit Thibaut avant d'entraîner Betty à sa suite.

Kraven les regarda s'éloigner en sentant la fureur monter en lui. Non seulement il n'était plus rien et n'avait plus rien depuis des mois de fuite. Mais en plus la seule chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde à ce moment-là était en train de lui filer entre les doigts. Il jeta un regard mauvais et s'éloigna vers l'extérieur, la nuit étant maintenant tombée, pestant et maudissant Betty de l'avoir couvert de ridicule. Il fut arrêté au dernier moment par Len qui se planta en travers de son chemin.

"Ce n'est pas le moment d'aller faire un tour. Nous partons ce soir pour aller dans une autre… « Assemblée »."

"Et ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix méprisante.

"Et tu viens. A moins que tu ne préfères rester ici à te tourner les pouces avec le clan d'Helena… Selon ton choix !"

Len s'éloigna en sifflotant et rejoignit Betty et Thibaut qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers la sortie. Betty avait revêtu une tenue plus passe-partout que la tenue de Tueur qu'elle avait enfilée le jour de son départ, mais elle était toujours vêtue de noir. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le rejoignit pendant que Thibaut et Len discutaient à toute allure.

"Tu aurais dit quoi, si j'étais en effet devenue immortelle ?" demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?"

"Ca pourrait peut-être m'aider à comprendre pourquoi tu es aussi agressif et méprisant. Bien que je le comprenne déjà en partie, je trouve que là, tu atteins vraiment des sommets."

"Comprend bien une chose. Si tu avais été immortelle, je n'aurais plus eu l'occasion de te vider de ton sang un jour. Parce que sache que c'est ce que je compte bien faire. Alors méfie-toi bien."

"Me voilà rassurer, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu avais attachée une quelconque importance à ma personne", répondit-elle simplement en souriant.

"Bien."

"Parfait."

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et rejoignit ses deux compagnons, se blottissant dans les bras de Thibaut qui l'accueillit d'un geste protecteur. Kraven se sentait cruellement trahi par les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, comprenant qu'elle se fichait éperdument de lui en fin de compte, mais ce qu'il ne put voir car Len et Thibaut emmenèrent rapidement leur jeune protégée vers la sortie, c'est que ses paroles à lui avaient fait couler quelques larmes le long des joues de Betty.


	12. Chapitre Douze

**Encore un court chapitre j'l'aurais bien continué encore un peu beaucoup mais vu l'heure ça n'aurait pas été très raisonnable … Alors voilà la suite ! Bon je vais répondre rapidement aux reviews que j'a eu depuis la dernière fois ;) donc euh ah oui, bien-sûr, Kraven… (un bureaucrate, pas un guerrier… :P) Et bien (surtout en réponse à toi SoRN DeMoN666 ;) ) et bien vois-tu… Si tu commences à le détester pour si peu, tu n'as pas finit… Bon je précise un peu ce que j'ai dit en disant que vous le détesterez probablement vers la fin de l'histoire, donc pas tout de suite… voiloù en tout cas merci pour tes reviews ! Ensuite hum un grand merci à Shetane, ce que tu m'as dit m'as fait très plaisir, surtout que j'adore toujours le film alors voilà… Sinon au sujet de nos deux héros qui ne s'avouent pas ouvertement leurs sentiments (même si en effet, ça serait plus simple)… T'es pas mal placée non plus lol… Enfin bref voilà, merci à toi aussi Shina, review très courte mais très significative (il me semble que t'as rajouté de nouveaux chapitres à ta fic c'est ça ? va falloir que j'aille voir ça :P)**

**Bon allé, bonne lecture à tous ! Zoubi !**

****

****

****

**Chapitre Douze :**

Betty se tenait droite, debout près de la scène, le visage dirigé vers le bas, les yeux fermés, repliée sur elle-même. Elle était visiblement angoissée, inquiète, effrayée par la foule de vampire qui se trouvait devant la scène, excités comme jamais par un jeune vampire au look de vieux rockeur. Et pourtant lorsqu'elle releva la tête et qu'elle fixa sans ciller ce même vampire qui sortait de scène après avoir enflammé la salle, une étincelle brillait vivement dans son regard, et son visage exprimait une volonté incroyable et une assurance hors paire. Kraven se tenait non loin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, appuyé négligemment contre un mur, le regard fixé sur elle, attendant que les choses commencent. Il avait finalement décidé de les accompagner pour cette nouvelle tentative de ralliement, qui s'annonçait plutôt difficile. Len, qui avait toujours l'air si confiant, était visiblement agité et les musiciens n'étaient pas très à l'aise, sentant constamment une tension dans l'air. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Betty affrontait du regard le vampire, un air insolant et menaçant sur le visage, laissant Kraven presque admiratif. Elle avait exactement la même attitude que tous ces vampires, alors qu'elle était pourtant de nature douce et joyeuse, et que sous son aspect solide se cachait quelqu'un de fragile. Il soupira en se rendant compte de ses pensées, et s'éloigna afin de se planter devant la scène, à l'extrémité gauche. Ils lui avaient demandé de s'investir dans le ralliement, et il avait une mission à accomplir si les choses se passaient mal… Si jamais tout ratait, il devait s'arranger pour que Betty et les musiciens rejoignent les coulisses sains et saufs, là où ils pourraient trouver leur armement. Et il s'était lui-même nommé responsable de Betty. Après tout, comment espérer la mordre si elle se faisait tuer ce soir-là ? Betty… Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Les liens peu solides qu'ils avaient malgré tout tissé s'étaient complètement désintégrés depuis ce fameux soir où il lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était que sa victime… _Sa _victime à lui et à lui seul certes, mais une victime tout de même… Et pourtant… Il grogna en chassant toutes ses pensées de sa tête, toutes ses pensées trop confuses et contradictoires et fixa toute son attention sur Betty. Et toutes ses pensées revinrent au galop quand il s'aperçut qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un du regard avant de commencer. Qu'elle _le_ cherchait du regard. Et alors qu'il aperçut ses deux magnifiques yeux verts posés sur lui, il eut l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui pour ne laisser qu'elle. Une impression qui disparut bien vite lorsque la musique commença, pour son plus grand soulagement, mais lui laissant tout de même un pincement au cœur… Oui, vraiment, il se ramollissait…

_I watched you change_

_Into a fly_

_I looked away you were on fire_

_I watched a change in you_

_It's like you never had wings_

_Now you feel so alive_

_I've watched you change_

Kraven regarda Len s'éloigner d'un pas lent. Il s'efforçait d'afficher un air assuré, mais il était évident pour ceux qui le connaissait un minimum qu'il était plus que nerveux. Et Kraven aussi se sentait devenir nerveux lui aussi en voyant les vampires qui se calmaient peu à peu de manière quasi imperceptible. Un regard sur la scène la rassura un peu quand il vit que Betty gardait le contrôle d'elle-même et affichait une parfaite assurance.

_I took you home_

_Set you on the glass_

_I pulled off your wings_

_Then I laughed_

_I watched a change in you_

_It's like you never had wings_

_Now you feel so alive_

_I've watched you change_

_I look at the cross_

_Then I look away_

_I give you the gun_

_Blow me away_

_I watched a change in you_

_It's like you never had wings_

_Now you feel so alive_

_I've watched you change_

_You feel alive_

_You feel alive_

_You feel alive_

_I watched you change_

_It's like you never had wings_

_You changed_

_You changed_

_You changed_

La fin de la chanson fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hurlements. Tout compte fait, peut-être que les vampires s'étaient calmés parce que la chanson en elle-même était plus calme… Mais pourtant il gardait une mauvaise impression. Sans savoir pourquoi au juste, il savait au fond de lui qu'il se préparait quelque chose. Mais Betty gardait cet air sûr et insolent qui semblait tellement plaire à tous. Et alors qu'elle entamait sa seconde chanson, beaucoup plus rapide et rythmée que la précédente, qu'elle avait déjà chantée il y avait quelques nuits, les vampires recommencèrent à s'énerver et à sauter dans tous les sens. Kraven les regarda en songeant que l'exil n'avait pas fait de bien à tous…

_Finally I find, when I lose control_

_Inside my body crumbles_

_It's like therapy for ma broken soul_

_Inside my body crumbles_

Kraven s'éloigna finalement de la scène, ayant remarqué que Thibaut se tenait de l'autre côté et qu'il serait capable d'agir si jamais il y en avait besoin. Il aperçut Len qui se tenait debout au fond de la salle, seule, mais l'air rasséréné. Il fit un cercle avec son pouce et son index et Betty capta le signal. Kraven put remarquer qu'à partir de ce moment-là _sa_ chère et tendre victime se décontracta encore plus et se lança à fond dans son interprétation. Les choses étaient donc parfaitement réglées. A croire que finalement, ces trois-là, humain, vampire et lycan, étaient capable d'accomplir des miracles… Finalement, Kraven commençait à y croire… Et en fin de compte, qui régnerait ? Probablement ces trois-là… Et donc… Il secoua la tête en se rendant compte qu'il commençait déjà à s'assurer du pouvoir si les choses tournaient en la faveur de ces renégats. Finalement, c'était dans sa nature… Lâche et avide de pouvoir. Et alors qu'il regardait Betty, il se promit de changer… Pour la première fois depuis le début de toutes ces péripéties, il accepta entièrement et put enfin savourer les sentiments et émotions qu'il éprouvait en la regardant, si belle, si fragile et pourtant si forte… Elle… _Sa_ victime… Mais ce moment fut de courte durée car il sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule. Un toucher qu'il reconnut aussitôt pour l'avoir ressenti durant des siècles.

Kraven ?

L'interpella se leva doucement de sa chaise en repoussant gentiment la main, tout comme il l'avait fait pendant des siècles également, et se tourna pour faire face à la personne.

Erika…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Betty descendit de scène avec soulagement et se dirigea directement vers Len, la tête baissée. Elle fut rejointe en chemin par Thibaut et elle se colla instinctivement à lui. Les choses étaient arrangées, mais pourtant elle ne se sentait absolument pas en confiance. Il était tellement aisé pour un vampire de « sentir » la mortalité d'un humain… Mais ceux qui étaient présents ce soir-là étaient tellement transporter qu'ils ne firent pas attention à elle et concentrèrent leur attention sur le nouveau groupe qui montait sur scène.

C'est arrangé, lui souffla Len à l'oreille, et elle se jeta dans ses bras de soulagement. Par contre…

Par contre quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Et bien… commença-t-il d'un air embêté en jetant un regard en coulisse à Thibaut.

Betty sentit une profonde inquiétude naître en elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses deux amis aussi embarrassés et embêtés, il devait réellement se passer quelque chose d'important et de pas très bon… Elle surprit alors un rapide coup d'œil de Len vers le fond de la salle et aperçut Kraven, debout , les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, appuyé contre le mur, et une vampire blonde et séduisante se tenait à ses côtés, les deux mains posées sur son torse. Il croisa un court instant le regard de Betty mais ne se troubla pas le moins du monde et reporta son attention sur la vampire. Betty ne regarda pas la scène plus longtemps elle-même, et se tourna vers Len et Thibaut.

Alors ? Vous m'expliquez ou vous attendez que je lui balance des ultraviolets dans la face ? demanda-t-elle avec un air innocent.

Erika, dit simplement Len, pensant qu'elle comprendrait mais Betty fronça les sourcils et il poursuivit. Elle a toujours couru après Kraven, elle est folle de lui… Et même si Kraven ne cessait de désirer Sélène, il ne prenait jamais la peine de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Il appréciait d'avoir sa cour…

Bien… Alors laissons-le se reconstituer une cour de belles vampires écervelées et soucions-nous plutôt de la suite… Je pense que cette nuit est la bonne pour faire…

En effet, en plus Kraven est… occupée, ajouta maladroitement Thibaut. Il ne s'apercevra de rien si nous faisons simplement mine de retourner dans les salons privés, comme pour discuter.

Betty hocha la tête, et selon ce qu'ils avaient tous trois convenus, ils se dirigèrent vers les salons…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Erika… Cette petite cervelle étourdie d'Erika… S'il s'attendait à la retrouver ici… Mais ce fut sans méfiance qu'il accepta de s'éloigner de la foule pour aller s'appuyer à un petit mur. Erika aussitôt reprit ses veilles habitudes qui l'agaçait tant et posa ses deux mains sur son torse et le regarda comme une jeune fille qui venait de retrouver son prince charmant. Et comme toujours, il ne laissa pas paraître son agacement. Il attendit. Il attendit tellement longtemps qu'elle prenne la parole qu'il finit par relever la tête et qu'il croisa le regard de Betty. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir troubler, car Erika prit enfin la parole.

Cela fait des mois que je te cherche, dit-elle doucement.

Pourquoi ?

Pour t'aider… Parce que Markus veut te tuer… Il l'aurait déjà fait d'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas réussi à t'enfuir… Grâce à moi, rappela-t-elle.

Et comment comptes-tu m'aider ?

Et bien je sais de source sûre que Markus serait très reconnaissant envers celui qui lui ramènerait sur un plateau d'argent la tête de Sélène et Michael… Et sa tête à elle, ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de main dédaigneux vers l'endroit où se tenait précédemment Betty. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais déjà rapproché d'elle, tu as deviné les pensées de Markus tout seul, dit-elle d'un ton admiratif.

Ecoute Erika, dit-il finalement en la repoussant sans gentillesse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Markus n'aura aucune de ces trois têtes, et si jamais il parvient cependant à ses fins, cela ne sera certainement pas grâce à moi. Parce que ces trois têtes, c'est moi qui les aurais ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Mais Kraven ! insista-t-elle. Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? Je t'ai cherché si longtemps, je t'ai sauvé, je…

Et tu crois que pour cela je te dois quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec mépris. Sache bien une chose. Je devais également beaucoup à Lucian - bien qu'il me coûte de l'admettre - et cela ne m'a pas empêché de lui envoyer une dizaine de balle en argent dans tout le corps. Je me fiche royalement de savoir si je dois quelque chose ou non à quelqu'un, qui que ce soit.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna d'elle à pas rapides pour se diriger vers les coulisses où il retrouverait probablement des visages connus… Des renégats, certes, mais qui le laisserait en paix. Son intuition ne le trompa pas… Cette nuit avait en effet réservé une mauvaise surprise… Et de taille… Mais il avait au moins appris que c'était Betty et à nul autre, mis à part Sélène et Michael, que Markus en voulait…


	13. Chapitre Treize

**New chapter ! Je le poste un peu à la va-vite donc je ne répond pas aux reviews mais je vous remercie infiniment ;) à la prochaine ! KISS !**

**Chapitre treize :**

"Où est-elle ?"

"Kraven, tu vas pas recommencer ton numéro de possessif capricieux, par pitié !" répondit Len d'une voix lasse.

"Je te demande juste où elle est !"

"Et bien si tu tiens tant à le savoir, elle n'est pas là !"

"Mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas là !"

"Non mais je veux dire qu'elle n'est peut-être même plus dans cette ville."

"En plein jour ?"

"Je te rappelle mon cher que les humains se promènent en plein jour, je t'assure que c'est vraiment très courant."

"Arrête de foutre de moi ! Elle est sortie seule ?"

"Tu sais elle est largement assez débrouillarde pour sortir seule en plein jour… Mais Thibaut est avec elle", ajouta-t-il finalement en voyant que Kraven était vraiment sur les nerfs.

"Vraiment ?"

"Puisque je te le dis", répondit Len, exaspéré. "Bon « mec », j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire là, tu m'excuses."

Len fit une pirouette moqueuse et se dirigea vers un coin de la salle où il s'arrêta à discuter rapidement avec quelques lycans et vampires. Kraven alla s'asseoir à l'opposé par terre, seul. Il ne lui restait plus que cela à faire, même s'il lui en coûtait effroyablement. Il supportait très mal de n'être rien d'autre qu'un importun aux yeux de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, et il supportait très mal de n'être rien… Et il supportait encore moins bien le fait que Betty soit sortie seule avec ce lycan, comme la veille, et encore la veille, et les autres jours précédents… A vrai dire, la nuit, elle était constamment avec Len et Thibaut, et le jour, si elle ne sortait pas seule avec le lycan pour aller à droite et à gauche, elle restait à l'intérieur avec Len et Thibaut… Et lui ne se sentait plus exister, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Arrête ! Mais arrête je te dis !"

Betty courut se mettre à l'abri derrière un arbre gigantesque pour tenter d'échapper à Thibaut, mais celui-ci ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, un air féroce sur le visage.

"Non ! C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui que tu me fais un coup pareil mais t'es complètement marteau ! Arrêêêêêêêête !"

Betty s'esquiva et s'éloigna rapidement de plusieurs mètres mais Thibaut la poursuivait inlassablement, ce même air féroce sur le visage. Elle se retourna pour voir quelle distance il y avait entre eux et avisa un arbre non loin d'eux où elle pourrait aisément grimper. Elle prit son élan et sauta le plus haut possible, parvenant à saisir la plus basse branche, puis, d'un mouvement souple, elle se percha dessus. Thibaut, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela fut pris dans son élan et dépassa l'arbre, mais il finit par y revenir et il se planta en bas, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.

"Tu crois que les lycans ne savent pas grimper aux arbres ?"

"Arrête je te dis ! Y'en a marre ! Je rentre !"

"Tu crois que tu seras plus en sécurité auprès de Len ?"

Betty pinça les lèvres et se mit debout sur la branche, le toisant du regard, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux.

"Les vampires ne deviennent pas enragés que je sache !"

Pour toute réponse, Thibaut rit méchamment et recula pour prendre de l'élan. Betty regarda tout autour d'elle d'un air paniqué et avisa finalement une branche de l'autre côté du tronc de laquelle elle pourrait rejoindre le sol. La seule façon d'échapper à Thibaut, c'était de sauter de cette branche et de courir le plus vite possible jusqu'au repère. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se conduire de la sorte, mais cette fois-ci, c'était pire que jamais, et Betty n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il la rattrape. Elle attendit donc le tout dernier moment pour redescendre de l'arbre et filer à toute allure. Elle entendit le bruit de course de Thibaut dans son dos durant quelques minutes puis plus rien. Elle n'arrêta cependant pas de courir, trop habituée maintenant à la ruse dont il était capable, et ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois arrivée au repère. Elle pénétra en trombe dans la pièce principale, refermant la lourde porte en fer en la claquant, puis s'appuya dessus en reprenant son souffle. Elle finit par relever la tête et s'aperçut que tous avaient les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle se passa une main sur la nuque, gênée, et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer quand elle vit que Kraven se tenait non loin et qu'il la regardait fixement. Elle referma stupidement la bouche et croisa ensuite le regard de Len, qui avait un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

"Tu as vu un fantôme ?"

"C'est Thibaut, il…"

"Oh…"

Len comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait et il lui montra d'un signe de la main la pièce voisine. Betty y entra et referma doucement la porte au moment où un coup bruyant était donné dans la porte d'entrée…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était là, depuis des heures, debout contre le mur à attendre qu'elle revienne, il fallait qu'il la voie, il le fallait. Il avait décidé qu'en fonction de ce qu'il ressentirait à ce moment-là il choisirait son camp dans cette guerre. Et elle était arrivée. En sueur, essoufflée, l'air paniquée, et seule. Mais elle allait bien, et il faillit laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Cependant les évènements qui suivirent ne lui en donnèrent pas le temps. Alors que Len, semblant comprendre ce qu'il se passait, lui faisait signe de se cacher dans une petite pièce, quelqu'un se mit à donner de grands coups sur la porte. Len s'approcha alors lentement et ouvrit la porte avec précaution, et se fut au tour de Thibaut de débarquer en trombe. Il semblait complètement enragé et il tenait à la main quelque chose que Kraven ne put distinguer tant il remuait et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Len lui indiqua en souriant la pièce où s'était réfugié Betty et Thibaut s'y dirigea aussitôt. Les choses s'enchaînèrent alors très rapidement. Len prit la peine d'ouvrir la porte, Thibaut leva l'objet qu'il avait à la main et Betty se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds, et explosa littéralement.

"NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOS SALES BLAGUES ! C'EST LA TROISIEME FOIS CETTE SEMAINE ! C'EST LE PRINTEMPS QUI VOUS MET DANS CET ETAT OU QUOI ?"

Pour toute réponse, Thibaut et Len se regardèrent en pouffant. Betty s'arrêta un instant de crier et tenta de se contrôler mais elle n'y parvint pas car Thibaut et Len eurent un fou rire, et quelques-uns des renégats présents eurent un sourire en coin pendant que les autres préféraient s'éclipser.

"Je comprend parfaitement le besoin de décompresser que vous avez", dit-elle lentement en tentant de ne pas craquer, "mais je préfèrerais, j'aimerais, il est même préférable pour vous que vous vous défouliez comme n'importe quel lycan ou vampire."

"Tu nous suggères donc de… ?" demanda Len.

"DE ME LÂCHER LA GRAPPE ET D'ALLER BUTTER DU TUEUR !"

Sur ces mots, Betty tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de résidence pour le court moment qu'ils passaient sur place. Len et Thibaut se regardèrent, mais aucun des deux ne riaient plus cette fois.

"Elle est en colère."

"J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin de huit ans qui a mis sa mère en colère."

"On se ramollit mon vieux."

"Ouais…"

Ils haussèrent tous deux les épaules et se remirent à sourire, pour ensuite s'éloigner chacun de leur côté. Kraven continua à fixer durant un court instant l'endroit où tout s'était déroulé, puis il secoua la tête, s'apercevant que quand il avait vu Thibaut se diriger vers Betty, il avait fait quelques pas en avant, comme pour intervenir si les choses allaient vraiment mal. Il grogna et retourna discrètement s'appuyer contre le mur. Ils se ramollissaient en effet… A son contact… Mais de ce côté-là, ils ne pouvaient rien leur reprocher, lui-même s'était ramolli beaucoup trop rapidement après seulement quelques regards échangés… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller dans la pièce voisine pour tranquillement fumer et réfléchir, la porte du refuge s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, alors que pourtant personne d'autres n'était sorti, et tous les renégats présents se levèrent rapidement et attrapèrent une arme. Kraven se contenta de se rapprocher lentement. Ce furent des lycans qui allèrent à la rencontre de l'inconnu, car à cette heure du jour la lumière du soleil pénétrait un peu par la porte. Il ne put que voir une silhouette flou qui se découpait dans l'éblouissante lumière. Mais il connaissait cette silhouette. Il connaissait cette silhouette et il s'éloigna en grognant avant même d'avoir confirmation… Il ne manquait plus que ces deux-là…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber, et Len venait de rejoindre Thibaut et Betty, qui eux-mêmes s'étaient discrètement éclipsé une petite heure plus tôt. Ils échangèrent de brefs regards puis se mirent silencieusement en route, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire d'analyse médical qui se trouvait dans la ville. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de la présence de ce grand laboratoire qu'ils avaient installé leur principal repère dans cette ville, pour le moment du moins. Ils avaient besoin de certain des réactifs pour chercher un moyen sûr de se débarrasser de Markus une fois face à lui. C'était Betty qui menaient toutes les opérations de ce point de vue-là, étant tout à fait capable de gérer les expériences grâce à ses études dans le domaine, trop courtes à son goût à cause des derniers évènements certes, mais suffisantes. Elle était de plus la seule à pouvoir entrer dans une bibliothèque ou à aller collecter des informations sur Internet en cas de besoin, et ce dans n'importe quelle ville. Les choses avançaient lentement, mais de toute façon, le temps qu'ils peaufinent et mettent en place tous leurs plans, elle finirait par trouver la solution… Du moins était-ce leur espoir secret à tous...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le laboratoire, et Len se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un air parfaitement décontracté, puis il s'appuya sur le mur, faisant mine de rouler une cigarette. Pour toute personne qui passerait dans les parages, il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un jeune homme en train de faire une petite promenade nocturne. Pendant ce temps, Thibaut et Betty, qui connaissait déjà les lieux par cœur et qui avaient fini par réussir à obtenir une clé, passèrent par la porte des employés et se dirigèrent directement vers la pièce où étaient entreposés les produits. Betty commença à prendre ce dont elle avait besoin pendant que Thibaut l'observait.

"Rends-toi utile, va me chercher du sang dans la pièce d'à côté."

"Ils vont finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose si on continue à voler les échantillons qu'ils doivent analyser."

"On ira dans un autre laboratoire."

"Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que s'ils analysaient ce sang c'est qu'il y avait probablement pathologie ?"

"Si, je le sais très bien", répondit-elle en observant l'étiquette d'un anticoagulant. "Et ?"

"Et malgré le peu de connaissances que j'ai en la matière, je sais parfaitement qu'il y a des consignes de sécurité à respecter que tu ne respectes justement pas."

"Et ?" répondit-elle à nouveau en atteignant un petit paquet de tube vide.

"Et tu vas finir par attraper une saleté… Si ce n'est déjà fait. Tu n'es pas si adroite que ça, tu t'es déjà coupée des tonnes de fois pendant tes recherches."

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?"

"Non… C'est d'accord, mais nous en reparlerons dès que nous serons de retour au repère… Nous…"

Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. Betty s'en aperçut, mais elle attrapa plusieurs seringues et des lamelles pour microscope et referma son sac après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil rapide avant de se tourner vers lui pour le fixer dans les yeux.

"Vous quoi ?"

Thibaut ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il la referma et tendit l'oreille. Betty fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement elle aussi, puis, en un regard échangé avec son complice, elle comprit qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux. Ils ressortirent aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient entrés et s'éloignèrent rapidement, sans prêter attention à Len qui était en train d'avoir une discussion mouvementée avec des policiers. Ils le retrouvèrent un quart d'heures plus tard à l'endroit qu'ils s'étaient fixé et restèrent un moment silencieux.

"Il semblerait que ce fut notre dernière visite dans ce labo !" déclara finalement Thibaut.

"Et dans la ville", ajouta Betty doucement. "Des Tueurs sont arrivés hier soir."

"Pardon ?" demandèrent Len et Thibaut d'une même voix.

"Je n'ai rien dit pour que l'on puisse se concentrer sur la mission de ce soir… J'avais vraiment besoin de tout ce matériel."

"Ca tombe à peu près bien", avoua Thibaut. "Nous t'avons-nous aussi caché l'arrivée de deux personnes très importantes."

"Michael et Sélène", précisa Len.

"Oh !"

Betty ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis la referma en fronçant les sourcils.

"On ne voulait pas te le dire pour les mêmes raisons", expliqua Len rapidement, craignant qu'elle ne s'énerve.

"C'est parfait !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Michael ! Son sang ! Mes recherches !" dit-elle précipitamment. "Mais oui", insista-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit ses amis lever un sourcil d'un air perplexe. "Bah laissez tomber… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure au fait ?" dit-elle en se tournant vers Thibaut.

"Euh… Maintenant que Thibaut et Sélène sont là peut-être que…" commença Len.

"Non, il vaut mieux en parler avec elle d'abord, c'est de toute façon à elle qu'appartient la décision finale."

"Mais quelle décision ?" demanda Betty en s'impatientant.

"Et bien… On pensait que plus les choses avançaient et plus le danger était grand… Surtout pour toi à vrai dire, en cumulant les escapades, les fusillades aveugles qu'il pourrait y avoir, les problèmes que nous allons rencontrés pour unifiés les clans de Hongrie, et tes expériences sur du sang infecté… Donc on pensait que…"

"Que je devrais être transformée ?"

"Voilà."

"J'y ai pensé… C'est une idée raisonnable…"

"Tu y réfléchiras ?"

"Et bien… D'accord, promis, mais… Ne vous attendez pas à une réponse positive. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais vraiment ça…"

"Pas de soucis tu as le temps…"

"Je sais", dit-elle en souriant. "On rentre maintenant ? J'ai quelque chose à demander à Michael…"

"Ouais, il me semble que je vois de quoi tu parles", dit finalement Thibaut après un temps de réflexion. "C'est une excellente idée, et finalement il tombe plutôt bien quoiqu'en disent certains…"

"De quoi vous parlez ?" demanda Len.

"Tu parles de Kraven ? C'est sûr qu'il n'a pas du apprécier", poursuivit Betty.

"C'est sûr…"

"Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas demander à Michael ?" insista Len.

"Mais tu sais", dit-elle, "j'espère simplement qu'ils ne se sont pas entretués."

"Kraven n'a rien à craindre de Michael, il est trop… relax… Non le problème c'est Sélène."

"Si vous ne me répondez pas je vous tue tous les deux !"

"Oui Sélène… Elle a déjà failli le tuer l'autre fois… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait."

"Ca sera l'occasion de lui poser la question !"

"EH JE VOUS PARLE !"

"Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça !" dit Betty innocemment.

"Tu seras la première !" déclara Len avant de se précipiter sur la jeune fille qui était déjà partie en courant.

"Des gosses", marmonna Thibaut, un sourire au lèvres, avant de tranquillement suivre le même chemin qu'eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kraven se tenait assis dans un coin de la pièce, dans un vieux fauteuil, suivant d'une oreille attentive la discussion qui se déroulait à la table voisine, le regard fixé sur _sa_ victime. Il n'avait adressé aucun regard à Michael ou Sélène et eux-mêmes ne lui avaient prêté aucune attention. Mais la conversation était en revanche plus qu'intéressante. Il apprit grâce à elle les évènements récents qui avaient lieu, aussi bien de côté des renégats que du côté de Markus, et il avait remarqué avec un grand plaisir qu'un froid s'était installé entre Betty et les deux fugitifs. La conversation finit par tourner à la discussion de bons amis qui se retrouvent et il commença à écouter d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive, le regard toujours posé sur Betty, parcourant tout son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèves, s'imaginant leur saveur, fixant ses magnifiques yeux verts, désirant que ce regard qui le tuait tant se pose sur lui… Et se giflant mentalement, puis reprenant le même jeu.

"Un grand chemin parcouru alors depuis la dernière fois", dit finalement Michael d'une fois hésitante.

"Ma foi oui", répondit Betty doucement, mais elle souriait, et Michael se détendit, ainsi que Sélène.

"Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner, je suis vraiment fière de toi", déclara Sélène.

"Dites-moi", dit Betty après un petit moment de silence. "Lucian, c'était un homme comment ? J'aurais vraiment souhaité le connaître", ajouta-t-elle en arrachant un grognement à Kraven, auquel personne ne prêta attention.

Kraven soupira en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que tous parlaient de Lucian… Il n'allait pas aimer la conclusion de cette conversation, parce qu'elle le détesterait d'avoir tuer un homme aussi formidable… Cela, il l'avait admis depuis longtemps, Lucian était quelqu'un de remarquable en effet… Avec une volonté hors du commun, un grand sens tactique et une grande intelligence…

"J'aimerais vraiment avoir les carnets de recherche de cet homme qui menait les expériences pour créer un hybride…" dit Betty d'une voix rêveuse. "Oh maintenant que j'y repense", dit-elle vivement en faisant sursauter tout le monde. "Michael ! Tu pourrais me laisser prélever un peu de ton sang ?"

"Oui mais… Pourquoi ?"

"Tu es un hybride, j'en ai besoin pour faire des expériences, ça sera plus pratique que d'étudier du sang humain si on veut trouver un moyen de battre Markus."

"Pardon ?"

"Et bien… L'argent tue les lycans et la lumière tue les vampires, mais vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Michael. Aucune de ces deux armes ne vous tue."

"Pardon ?"

Cette fois-ci, c'était Kraven qui s'était exclamé. Il s'était levé de son siège et s'était approché pour poser les deux mains à plat sur la table.

"Kraven… Le seul à ne pas savoir", souffla Sélène.

"Ne pas savoir quoi ?" demanda Kraven d'une voix où la colère pointait.

"Tu as parfaitement compris Kraven", répondit Betty d'une voix douce. "Toutes les pièces du puzzle ont été rassemblée il y a peu mais le fait est là : Markus a été réveillé par le sang d'un lycan… De ce lycan à qui appartiennent les carnets de recherche que je veux. Et en tant que descendant d'Alexander Corvinus, son… fils ou petit-fils, ou quelque chose comme ça, il a pu mêlé les deux sang, comme l'a fait Michael qui est également du clan Corvinus. Donc Markus est devenu un hybride… Pas de moindre, il est très puissant… Michael aussi l'est à sa façon mais c'est encore différent, encore que si on prend en compte que de toute façon le virus des vampires est…"

"Je me fiche de tes pseudos explications scientifiques !" s'énerva Kraven. "Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment c'est arrivé."

"Si justement tu avais écouté mes « pseudos explications scientifiques » tu aurait compris !" dit Betty en haussant la voix plus fort que lui.

"Ce que tu racontes est parfaitement impossible !"

"Il va pourtant falloir que tu rentres dans ta petite tête que c'est justement possible !"

"On se calme !" dit Thibaut en couvrant leurs voix à tous les deux et en levant les deux mains. "Une dernière question est à débattre. Il nous faut avoir l'avis de Sélène et Michael au sujet de…"

"Oui", dit Betty avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

"Au sujet de quoi ?" demanda Kraven.

"De ma transformation", déclara lentement Betty avec un malin plaisir.

"De ta quoi ?"


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

**Nouveau court chapitre après quelques semaines de silence… Désolée, je le trouve nul personnellement, mais c'est toujours comme ça quand je reprend après un certain temps… Et puis ces dernières temps, j'ai plus souvent à l'esprit mon ancienne fic HP qui est en « rénovation » qu'autre chose… :p enfin voilà ! Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je ne répond pas au reviews cette fois-ci, mais je le ferais au prochain chapitre, en tout cas, un grand merci à vous tous et des tonnes de bisous !**

**Chapitre Quatorze :**

"C'est tout simplement hors de question !" répéta Kraven pour la énième fois en haussant une fois de plus le temps.

"Kraven s'il te plaît, par pitié, je t'en supplie… BOUCLE-LA ! Si tu ne me laisse pas travailler je ne vais pouvoir faire les tests correctement et on n'arrivera jamais à trouver une solution", répondit Betty en perdant patience.

"Pas temps que tu ne renonceras pasà devenir lycan."

"Mais Kraven je…"

"Il est hors de question que tu deviennes l'un de ces chiens enragés !"

"Primo, les lycans ne sont PAS des chiens enragés, et secundo, si tu ne sors pas _immédiatement_ de ce laboratoire tu risques de très vite de retrouver avec des rayons ultraviolet dans la figure et ça sera sans regret alors SORS !"

Kraven soutint quelques secondes le regard de Betty, fulminant de rage, puis il sortit en claquant la porte et sortit en trombe du repère pour s'aventurer au hasard des rues dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle est parcouru tout ce chemin pour finalement décider d'être transformée… En lycan en plus ! En lycan ! Kraven donna un coup de pied rageur dans une poubelle qui se trouvait sur son chemin et sortit nerveusement un paquet de cigarette de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle finirait probablement par le rendre complètement fou…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tu ne vas pas le lui dire ?"

Betty sursauta et releva la tête de son microscope. Michael se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Betty le regarda un instant sans comprendre, l'esprit encore en train de retourner dans tous les sens les données qu'elle avait recueillies, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

"Lui dire quoi ?"

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle."

"Ecoute, je n'y suis pour rien s'il est allé se mettre une idée aussi absurde en tête !" protesta Betty.

"Alors comment tu expliques qu'il en soit aussi persuadé ? Et puis… c'est plutôt le choix vers lequel tu pencherais si tu y étais obligée non ?"

Cette question a déjà été réglée, non ? Et pour répondre à ta première question, il en est absolument persuadé, parce que sa logique est selon lui _la_ logique universelle, donc son raisonnement ne peut pas être faux."

"Tu as pris la bonne décision. Sélène et moi nous…"

"Dis-moi une chose. Tu es toujours en train de dire « Sélène et moi », mais je ne la vois jamais, elle ne me parle que très rarement, et pourtant à t'entendre je suis aussi précieuse à ses yeux qu'un diamant…"

"Je…"

Michael s'arrêta un instant et tendit l'oreille.

"On dirait que ton prince est revenu", dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Betty tendit l'oreille et sourit de lassitude en entendant les voix de Kraven et Len s'élever. Elle éteignit la petite lampe de son laboratoire et sortit pour se rendre dans la pièce principale. Elle dut poser une main devant sa bouche, choquée, et faire demi-tour un instant dans le couloir pour se calmer. Kraven, son Kraven, le grand Kraven qui avait failli vaincre Viktor, avec l'aide de Lucian, certes, mais quand même. Le Kraven qui avait mis en fuite des dizaines de Tueurs et de lycans. Ce Kraven là était actuellement debout, devant la porte du repère, recouvert d'une gelée verdâtre dont Betty ne parvenait pas à identifier la nature. Elle se secoua mentalement et débarqua dans la pièce principale en fronçant les sourcils.

"LEN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FOUTOIR !"

"Euh… Je crois qu'on a une mission ce soir, hein les gars !"

Sur ces mots, Len sortit en trombe du repère, suivit par quelques lycans et vampires, et la salle se vida complètement, à l'exception de Thibaut, Michael, Betty et Kraven, qui avait fermé les yeux et qui serrait les poings pour se contrôler. Betty s'approcha de lui avec précautions et lenteur.

"Kraven ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix mal assurée.

"QUOI ? QUOI QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ?"

"La… « salle de bain »… Tu ne veux pas savoir où elle est ?" demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Kraven la fixa un long moment du regard, une lueur de rage et de méchanceté brillant dans le regard, puis il haussa les épaules en soupirant et sembla soudainement sans vie.

"Oui", dit-il dans un murmure.

Betty fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, et le saisit par la manche pour le traîner jusque dans les petites pièces qui lui servaient d'appartement. Elle ouvrit une porte d'une poussée et elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce étaient un petit robinet et quelques baquets pour contenir de l'eau, avec une voie qui permettait à l'eau de s'écouler, un pan de lourd tissu attaché dans un coin pour servir de rideau de douche et quelques serviettes miteuses posées dans un coin. Betty le regarda un instant se mettre torse nu, mais quand il se tourna vers elle et que leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et elle fut incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'il avait dans le regard. Elle le regarda durant quelques instants, puis, avant qu'il ait le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, elle détourna le regard en rougissant et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Je vais voir si Thibaut à quelques fringues à te passer. Vous avez à peu près la même carrure", dit-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle fit quelques pas puis se laissa glisser le long du mur en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il était temps qu'il y ait un peu d'action. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que cette fameuse décision d'être transformée avait été prise, et cette décision avait été discutée, débattue, dans tous les sens, pour finalement en arriver à la bonne décision elle l'espérait… Mais quel que soit son choix, elle savait que s'il ne se passait pas très rapidement quelque chose, que s'ils restaient tous enfermés sans rien faire dans le repère, les choses allaient très rapidement mal tourner… Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Elle retint un sourire en repensant à la tête de Kraven recouvert de gelée puis se releva pour aller à la recherche de vêtements propres. Kraven…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Betty… Kraven était assis sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains, et réfléchissait intensément. Betty, Betty… Une jeune humaine âgée d'à peine une vingtaine d'année avait réussi à lui retourner l'esprit. A lui embrouiller les sens... A lui faire perdre la raison... Et si elle revenait dans cette pièce, là, tout de suite, il n'était pas sûr de se maîtriser, surtout sachant qu'elle comptait être transformée en lycan… Elle ne l'avait pas dit explicitement, mais il en était persuadé. Il la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui pouvait se l'imaginer. Il savait que jamais elle ne pourrait se passer des délicieux rayons du soleil. Jamais… Jamais… Il se frotta le visage avec les deux mains et releva vivement la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, des vêtements propres dans les bras. Sans un mot, elle déposa les vêtements sur le bord du lit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Kraven se crispa un instant et saisi un pan de draps dans chaque main pour tenter de se contrôler. Il avait besoin d'elle, il était fou d'elle, il n'arrivait plus à se le cacher, et pourtant, cela le mettait dans une rage totale… Elle garda longuement le regard fixé sur ses chaussures, puis elle releva finalement la tête pour cette fois fixer le mur d'en face.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai choisi de devenir un lycan ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Tu ne supporterais pas de ne plus voir un coucher ou un lever de soleil", répondit-il dans un murmure.

"Tu n'es qu'un idiot", dit-elle en secouant la tête, avec un petit sourire. "Ne plus voir le soleil… Oui, ça serait un coup dur, je ne le supporterais qu'avec difficultés… Mais tu sais… Je supporterais encore moins de ne plus pouvoir observer la pleine lune sans me transformer en horrible bête poilue… Enfin je pense… Observer la lune et les étoiles pour moi c'est… presque vital… Et puis…"

"Et puis ?"

Kraven avait remarqué qu'elle évitait délibérément de croiser son regard ou de poser les yeux sur lui, et il lui saisit doucement le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Elle fuit un instant son regard puis se décida à l'affronter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne le fallait pas. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce elle avait évité son regard. Elle avait même tout simplement évité de poser ses yeux sur lui. Mais il l'avait obligé à le regarder. Et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Et elle ne savait pas si cette fois-ci elle aurait la force de le repousser. Cette fois-ci… Elle se sentit à nouveau trembler lorsqu'il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, et elle ferma finalement les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il s'écarta un instant, et ils se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux, puis, sans plus se contrôler, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et s'échangèrent un baiser passionné, attendu depuis des mois déjà. Ils étaient en train de lentement s'étendre sur le lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Betty se tourna vers la porte et vit Michael qui se tenait là, un petit sourire en coin, et Betty fronça les sourcils en rougissant.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

"Sélène… a quelque chose à te dire", répondit-il simplement avant de partir en refermant la porte.

Betty le regarda fermer la porte, puis elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle craque, et il avait fallu que Michael débarque à ce moment-là. Elle se redressa finalement pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit alors que Kraven s'asseyait derrière elle. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son cou, et elle se dégagea doucement. Elle se leva finalement et le regarda.

"Je vais voir ce que Sélène veut me dire…"

"Tss… Sélène bien-sûr…"

"C'est important. J'en suis sûre."

"Plus important que nous ?" demanda-t-il, et une lueur de colère passa dans son regard.

"Tu t'égares mon cher, n'oublie pas, je ne suis que ta victime…" répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois.

"Tu sais… Je ne choisirais pour rien au monde de devenir un lycan… Parce que le gouffre qu'il y a entre nous est déjà bien trop grand comme ça. Mais tu avais raison sur une chose. Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus voir un coucher de soleil… Il n'y aura pas de transformation, à moins que cela ne devienne vital. Pour le moment, ça ne l'est pas. Et puis… tu sais comme moi que rares sont ceux qui survivent à la morsure de l'une de vos espèces… C'est un risque que je ne prendrais pas inutilement."

Elle referma la porte et s'en alla en direction de la salle principale. Elle n'aurait pas du craquer… Ils n'auraient pas du s'embrasser. Mais quand elle y repensait, elle sentait son corps parcouru de nombreux frissons de délices, et elle ne pouvait plus que l'admettre. Kraven était… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas. Kraven resterait toujours Kraven. Il sera toujours séduit par le pouvoir et il sera toujours capable de tout. Même de les trahir pour se rapprocher de Markus… Sans doute… Elle sentit tout un coup un bras l'encercler par la taille et sans avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva dans les bras de Thibaut.

"Alors ma grande, mes vêtements lui vont ? Ou bien durant tout ce temps où vous étiez ensemble dans ta chambre vous avez fait autre chose ?"

"Thibaut !"

"Je plaisante… à moitié", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Tu crois… qu'il nous trahirait ?"

"Je ne sais pas… Je ne le connaissais pas comme ça… Et Len non plus… Il a changé."

"Vous le connaissiez bien avant ?" demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

"Euh… Si on veut oui. Je crois que… Kraven n'a jamais été aussi… Enfin, je ne le reconnais plus."

"Comment vous le connaissiez ?"

"Sélène veut te parler il me semble ma grande ! … Il ne nous trahirait pas… Mais méfie-toi quand même…"

Betty grogna pour toute réponse, devinant que Thibaut lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose d'important qui s'était passé entre Thibaut, Len et Kraven. Quelque chose qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir depuis qu'elle se doutait de cette histoire cachée. Elle comprit du même coup qu'elle serait toujours éloignée d'eux, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, car de longs siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et elle, elle n'existait pour eux que depuis quelques mois… Bon… Plusieurs mois certes, un an et des poussières, mais… Cela ne représentait rien… Elle soupira en arrivant dans la salle principale et aperçut Sélène qui se tenait seule dans un coin, et qui l'attendait. Elle poussa un autre soupir, mais celui-ci était destiné à chasser toutes ses idées noires de l'esprit. Elle allait probablement apprendre quelque chose d'important, même si elle redoutait ce que cela pourrait être.


	15. Chapitre Quinze

**Bon, nouveau chapitre encore sans réponses à vos reviews, désolée mais... je vous avouerais que j'ai la flemme ce soir... :) comme l'autre soir également je sais bah... C'est les vacances, et pendant les vacances je suis feignante, toutes mes excuses !**

**Bon ce chapitre est court (très court...), mais c'est le genre de chapitre transitif que je déteste royalement... Je ne sais pas pourquoi au juste mais je n'aime pas écrire les chapitres où l'action change brutalement alors qu'elle était bien ancrée dans un lieu avec ses « habitudes »... Bref je me comprends lol, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée si ce chapitre n'est pas aussi bon que ça, et que je me rattraperai sur les prochains ;)**

**Bisous à toutes et à tous ! **

**Chapitre Quinze :**

Elles étaient toutes deux assises silencieusement sur un banc, dehors, dans l'obscurité et la fraîcheur de la nuit. Sélène avait la tête renversée en arrière, le regard rivé sur les étoiles, le visage pensif. Betty quand à elle avait senti naître en elle un mal-être, comme si la nuit toute entière s'était faite menaçante, et la présence de Sélène a ses côtés ne la rassurait nullement, pas plus que les deux armes accrochées glissées dans sa ceinture. Deux armes dont les chargeurs étaient remplis en alternant une balle contenant du nitrate d'argent et une balle émettant des rayons ultraviolets. Deux armes qui devraient lui assurer un retour au repère quoiqu'il arrive, mais qui ne la rassurait nullement. Peut-être était-ce simplement du au fait que les circonstances les avaient poussés à rester dans la même ville depuis des jours alors qu'elle se remplissait doucement de Tueurs et de lycans partisans de Markus.

"Tu sais..." commença finalement Sélène. "Tes parents..."

"Ne sont pas mes parents, tu me l'as déjà dit... Bien que..."

"Tu dois me croire. Enfin, pour le dire autrement, si ce sont des parents de coeurs, ce ne sont pas tes parents biologiques."

"J'avais compris", fit remarquer Betty.

"J'insiste là-dessus car... Tes parents génétiques... Ils sont morts tués par des vampires, durant le règne d'Amélia... Je ne sais pas qui à commanditer ce meurtre mais... J'ai mon idée... Je les vengerai", ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Betty.

"Mais..."

"Laisse-moi finir... Ce n'est pas évident mais... Tes parents... Les autres... Markus ne les retient pas en otages, pas plus qu'il ne les a enlevé. Il les a fait tuer... Tes frères aussi."

"Pardon ?"

"On pensait que..."

"Vous étiez _sûrs_ qu'il les avait enlevés, et que...

"Non, ils sont morts", dit-elle d'une voix froide.

"Tu veux dire que depuis le début, je me bats... Pour rien ?"

Sélène hocha lentement la tête et Betty contempla longuement les alentours, le temps que son esprit digère et accepte l'information, puis elle se leva soudainement et se tourna vers Sélène.

"Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que je ferais en apprenant ça ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix où la colère était contenue.

"Rien. Je pensais que tu..."

"Que j'abandonnerais ? Que comme je n'aurais aucune chance de revoir mes parents vivants j'abandonnerais et je rentrerais directement chez moi l'âme en peine ?"

"Non, je..."

"Ose me dire que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais !"

"Bien !" répondit Sélène en élevant la voix à son tour. "C'est ce que je voulais oui ! Que tu rentres chez toi, que tu nous oublies tous et que tu ne te mêles plus de cette guerre qui n'est pas la tienne !"

"Cette guerre est devenue la mienne à partir du moment où Markus a tué mes parents !"

"Cette guerre ne te concerne pas ! Tu n'aurais jamais du t'en mêler ! Tu..."

"Cette guerre est devenue la sienne dès sa naissance Sélène..."

Betty et Sélène arrêtèrent soudainement de se regarder pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant qui se trouvait être Michael. Celui-ci alla directement s'asseoir sur le banc, tandis que les deux femmes se tenaient l'une devant l'autre de chaque côté de lui, l'une jeune de vingt années et l'autre de plusieurs longs siècles. Alors qu'elles s'affrontaient à nouveau du regard, Michael soupira et les regarda tour à tour.

"Sélène, tu devais le lui dire", dit-il tranquillement.

"Me dire quoi ? Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir à part la mort de mes parents ? A part le fait que je me suis mêlée inutilement de cette guerre qui ne me concerne pas ?"

Pour toute réponse, Michael soupira et leva la tête vers les étoiles. La lune était presque pleine, et Betty remarqua qu'il avait le regard voilé par la tristesse. Betty sentit son coeur se serrer et elle détourna le regard pour observer Sélène, qui avait cessé d'être sur la défensive et qui s'était détendue. Elle affichait maintenant le même visage que Kraven quelques heures plus tôt, le visage de quelqu'un qui n'en pouvait plus de lutter sans cesse contre le monde et contre lui-même. Son regard fuyait dans le vague et Betty commença à se demander si ce n'était pas elle qui les fatiguait ainsi... Elle laissa tomber ses bras de long de son corps en soupirant, puis elle sentit à son tour une vague de tristesse la submerger. La fatigue de se battre. La fatigue de lutter, de s'accrocher, de tenter de se faire une place dans ce monde de guerres et de sang... La fatigue de lutter chaque seconde contre toutes ces vagues de sentiments tous aussi contradictoires les un que les autres, la détresse d'avoir perdu sa famille, ses amis, sa vie... Un découragement total face aux évènements plus sombres encore qui s'annonçait.

"Ne te décourage pas. Reste avec nous. Cette guerre est la tienne également", dit lentement Michael.

"Depuis ta naissance", répéta Sélène dans un souffle.

"Depuis ma naissance ? Qui... qui étaient mes vrais parents ?"

"... C'est compliqué... Disons que... Le hasard a voulu que ton père descende du clan Corvinus, les humains du clan Corvinus, alors que ta mère descendait... de la famille de Sélène."

"Mon frère", expliqua Sélène, "avait disparu depuis des années. On le croyait mort. Il avait en fait fondé une famille en France."

"Cette double ascendance a fait de tes parents et de toi une cible de choix pour les lycans qui suivaient Lucian, et les vampires. Viktor..."

"Viktor voulait s'assurer que tous les membres de ma famille étaient bien morts... Kraven..."

"On va s'arrêter là pour ce soir", déclara tranquillement Michael en se levant. "Nous allons avoir de la visite", ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard significatif à Sélène.

Betty les regarda l'un et l'autre sans comprendre, frustrée de ne pas connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, surtout maintenant que Kraven semblait y être mêlé. Sans un mot, Sélène la prit par le bras et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le repère. Betty ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa faire, se doutant que les visiteurs ne seraient pas très amicaux, mais même en se concentrant autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle n'entendit aucun bruit. La nuit était totalement silencieuse, mais malgré cela, son mal-être s'était mué en angoisse et elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil de tous les côtés. Ils arrivèrent cependant au repère sans encombre, et Betty s'éloigna sans un regard pour aller s'isoler... Alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le regard fixé sur le plafond, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et elle se redressa vivement.

"On part d'ici, magne-toi", lui annonça Len avant de ressortir aussitôt.

Sans se faire prier, Betty rassembla rapidement le peu d'affaires qui avaient été dispersées dans sa chambre et les fourra toutes dans un grand sac. Qu'elle passa en bandoulière, puis elle attrapa d'une main le sac qui contenait ses armes et elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son laboratoire. En chemin elle parvint à intercepter Thibaut qui lui expliqua rapidement que la ville était devenue beaucoup trop dangereuse depuis quelques nuits, et que tous avaient déjà quitté le repère au compte-goutte. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, les trois leaders, Michael et Sélène. Kraven s'était évanoui quelques heures auparavant et plus personne n'avait de nouvelle de lui, ce qui n'avait fait que se précipiter les préparatifs de départ.

"Kraven..." murmura Betty en poussant la porte de son laboratoire. "Tu as choisi ton camp..."

Elle refoula les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et se dépêcha de rassembler le strict nécessaire dans un troisième sac avant d'empiler tout le reste et d'y mettre le feu. Puis elle se dirigea en courant vers la salle principale où elle retrouva tous les autres.

"Tu en as mis du temps, tu te recueillais sur le lit ou toi et Kr..."

"Ca va Len, boucle-là pour une fois", dit-elle sèchement.

Len haussa les épaules, mais le regard qu'il jeta ensuite à Thibaut montrait bien qu'il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible et qu'il en était désolé. Betty le remarqua mais elle resta énervée malgré tout et tapa du pied en attendant qu'on lui explique le plan.

"Sélène et Michael prennent tous nos sacs et toutes nos munitions dans leur fourgon. Il est blindé, Michael est un pro du volant et Sélène de la fusillade à l'aveuglette... On est sûr de les retrouver à l'arrivée", expliqua Thibaut.

"Nous, on garde le strict nécessaire, de quoi se défendre en cas d'attaque, et on prend les motos."

"On prend les motos ?" répéta Betty avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Pas question de faire des folies comme la dernière fois !" la prévint aussitôt Thibaut.

"Quelles folies ?" demanda Sélène, intéressée voyant le visage de Betty s'assombrir.

"Elle vous racontera une fois là-bas."

"Où on va ?"

"Notre planque number one", déclara Len. "L'assaut final se prépare. Mais avant on va à un dernier rassemblement. Tu vas encore devoir monter sur scène poupée, désolé."

Un dernier ralliement et après... L'assaut final... Betty frissonna en y pensant... L'assaut final et la victoire de l'un des deux camps...


End file.
